Snowflakes and Embers
by icecrystal1999
Summary: Elsa is Astrid's older sister, but no one ever notices her. Never notices her that is, until a certain young Hiccup starts noticing her. Hiccelsa. I accidentally wrote in the 1 chapter that Astrid is Elsa's older sister. Oops. :-) T for future death and violence.
1. This is Berk

Elsa sighed as Astrid tossed water from her bucket on a small flame, and curled up tighter. All this heat was making her nervous, and when she was nervous, her powers crept out.

Elsa Hofferson was not a cowardly girl. But with the 'great' Astrid Hofferson as her older sister, she didn't exactly get a chance to be in the limelight. She, Elsa, was 15 years old, she specialized in arrows and a bow, her sister had taught her when they were still close to throw axes, and she'd perfected that skill, actually better than Astrid was but no one knew, she knew everything there was to be known about dragons, and had made a secret discovery; an ice fury. She'd told no one when she'd seen it, but she was slowly learning about it in myth stories. She was learning to control her powers, she could use them to fight, she could thaw whatever she made, and on the whole, she only needed gauntlets to stop her powers.

She knew dragon training was coming soon, and she was sort of dreading it. She didn't exactly want to try handling weapons with gloves on, so she'd have to wear a sort of gauntlet on her hands. She went her house, silently crept up to her loft, grabbed her supply of leather, and fashioned with scissors and thread a gauntlet for each hand. They began below her elbow, went onto her hands and covered her palms, going onto her fingers up to the first knuckle, where they ended. They had blue thread embroidered on the back twisting up all around the gauntlet and the edges near her elbow were covered in blue thread. She slid them on and sighed, laying down on her un-Viking-like soft bed and fell asleep.

She awoke the next morning with a jolt, because Astrid was in her loft. She was looking around the attic, half her body showing through the hole, and Elsa got up.

"Yeah?" She asked, and Astrid jerked her head to look at Elsa.

"Time to go to dragon Training." Elsa nodded and got up, following Astrid down the ladder. She followed Astrid quietly, grabbing her axe and carrying it as she shadowed Astrid. She grabbed a shield as soon as she entered the arena, knowing that Gobber's method of dragon-training was accident-prone, and wishing to be prepared. She was right; Gobber shouted as the Gronckle flew around the arena trying to find someone to maul,

"Quick, what's the first thing you're going to need?!" Elsa sighed and held up her shield, warding off a Gronckle blast as everyone else headed for the shields, chuckling once at Hiccup's answer of, "A doctor?!" then somersault dove away, sliding behind a wood slab leaning on the wall, and hiding as everyone ran haphazardly around the arena and came out as she heard the Gronckle get put back in it's cage, and Astrid looked at her in slight surprise that she had her shield and no scratches.

"You okay?" Hiccup asked her, and she smiled for a second.

"Thanks, fine." She replied, and twisted her fingers around her ax haft nervously.

**There's the first day! See you later!**


	2. Meet Elsa Hofferson

The next day at Dragon Practice, Elsa got noticed a bit.

Elsa lifted her shield and the Nadder spines embedded themselves into it. She scrambled away and slid, running into one of the makeshift walls, ducking around and confusing the Nadder. She ran as quickly as she could, avoiding the falling walls, cause of this Astrid, then stopped in confusion when she saw Hiccup just standing there, no ax just a shield, saying,

"Has anyone ever seen one napping?" Then Elsa jerked her glance up, seeing her sister jump off the top of a falling wall, and before she knew what she was doing she threw a shield lying nearby at her, knocking her away from Hiccup, who still fell backwards. She somersault dove over and swung her ax, hitting the Nadder with the flat, making it croak in defeat and retreat to its cage.

"Well done Elsa." Gobber praised, and Elsa gripped her ax tightly, nervous, then jumped when she heard Astrid hiss,

"Is this some kind of a joke to you?" Elsa turned and saw her sister glaring at her.

"Our parents' war is about to become ours." Elsa snapped back,

"Our parents are _dead_!" She glared at her sister, ignoring the gasps from the watching teens as she pointed her own ax at Astrid for emphasis.

"You need to figure out which side _you_ are on, the ghosts or the Vikings." Elsa spat, and ran out of the arena, running fast to the woods, where she ran to the spot where she'd freed the White Fury the day previous. She just couldn't figure out why the dragon hadn't killed her, and she had to see it again. She climbed over a high wall, climbing down a vine to an overhanging boulder, where she climbed down the boulder, hoping that the White Fury would still be there. She remembered that she'd put a loaf of bread in her satchel that morning, so she drew it out and held it in her empty hand as she looked around the cove. She heard the dragon behind her so she turned and saw the white dragon slowly coming up. She held out the bread and the dragon carefully opened it's mouth, then retreated, growling. Elsa looked at her ax then threw it sideways, embedding it in a tree. The white dragon glared at the weapon for a second, then sat on her haunches, twitching an ear. Elsa held out the loaf and she saw the dragon's mouth.

"Huh, toothless. And a snowflake?" She saw a snowflake on the dragon's jaw.

"I could've sworn you had.." Teeth appeared and the dragon snatched the loaf, tossing it in the air then swallowing it. Elsa held her hands as they were when the dragon took the bread and said in astonishment,

"Teeth." Then the dragon looked at her and cocked her head, as if asking why Elsa was standing like that. Elsa smiled, then the dragon slowly opened it's mouth, copying her smile, and drawing in her teeth. Elsa reached out her hand slowly, then the dragon growled and darted away. She shook her head and let out a stream of fire, warming up the ground and lying down. She put her head down then lifted it, hearing something, and saw Elsa sitting in front of her. She groaned and walked away, laying down on a branch and falling asleep.

When she woke up in the morning, she saw Elsa still there, sitting on a rock drawing something in the dirt. She went over and watched, her head following the stick's movements. Then she got up and Elsa lifted her chin, looking over at the dragon, because she'd heard her doing something. To Elsa's astonishment, the dragon started dragging a big limb she'd broken from a tree, drawing something in the dirt. Elsa just sat, watching her 'draw' and then the dragon dropped the stick, warbling in satisfaction. Elsa got up and saw that the dragon had drawn a perfect snowflake in the dirt around her. Elsa stepped on one of the lines and the dragon growled. Elsa winced then looked over at the dragon. She lifted her foot and the dragon began purring. She touched the line lightly again and the dragon growled. Elsa repeated this just to make sure then stepped between the lines and the dragon continued purring. Elsa smiled and then stepped carefully, trying not to touch any lines, and didn't notice how close she was to the dragon until she felt it's breath on her back. She turned and stared at the dragon's deep blue eyes, and lifted her hand again. The dragon started growling then Elsa stopped her hand's movement, closing her eyes and turning her head, slowly moving her hand forward once again. This time the dragon didn't growl, but gently pushed her head against Elsa's hand. Elsa slowly looked over at the dragon, who then pulled her head away, sniffed, then darted away.


	3. The Training Days

**Yay a nice long chapter...sorry, sarcasm's gonna be heavy today because frankly I'm still slightly PO'ed at someone...**

Elsa lay on her bed, thinking. She hadn't been able to go to sleep because of Snowflake, which was the name of the white dragon. Her missing tail fin, the cause of Hiccup's stray bolas, would doubtless get her killed. A downed dragon was a dead dragon, as everyone who knew anything about dragons knew. Then an idea started forming in her head, and she got up. She put on a dark blue tunic and her boots, running outside to the forge. It was just after sunset, and no one was in the forge. She quickly pulled out her writing pad and started sketching. She finished the design in no time, setting to work quickly. Her hands moved impossibly fast, hammering and shaping, weighing and cooling metal. The thing that took her longest was sewing the leather, but she soon finished that, and held up her work, wiping her brow with one hand. It was a prosthetic wing, made of brown leather, and a tiny blue snowflake stitched on the corner. Then she heard footsteps and quickly grabbed her notebook, hiding behind some shields just in time. Hiccup entered the forge, notebook in hand, and dropped it on the counter, shoving the tools and stuff Elsa had left aside, muttering,

"Gosh can't Gobber be neater?" Elsa raised an eyebrow at that, because the tools had been in a neat pile, and she was always neat. She couldn't hardly move without being detected, so her only hope of going without being discovered was to stay there and wait until Hiccup was done. She watched, and her curiosity grew as he started making the same thing as she had made, a prosthetic wing, with the same mathematical stuff as well, so it had to be for a dragon like Snowflake. Suddenly a night memory flashed across her brain; it was the night Stoick left.

_"OK but I hit a Night Fury…It went down just off Raven Point let's get a search party out there…" _

Hiccup had found the Night Fury he'd shot down. Apparently the bolas had inflicted the same wound to the Night Fury as it had to Snowflake, only on the opposite side from what Elsa could see, and Hiccup was fixing it. Apparently as well, he'd been befriending the dragon. Elsa gritted her teeth then decided to run, not caring if Hiccup heard her or saw her. She tensed her leg muscles then sprinted with all her might, accidentally knocking over a shield. She heard Hiccup yell 'Hey!' but ignored it and ran to her house, closing the door quickly and leaning against it simultaneously with sliding the bolt shut. She slid down on her soft bed and shoved the prosthetic tail fin under her bed, falling asleep soon.

She woke up before dawn, getting up and changing into her usual outfit, which I suppose I can describe for you. It was a blue shirt, with a mini skirt with many pleats reaching down to the middle of her thighs with a white belt connecting the shirt to the skirt, a dark blue cloth vest like Hiccup's, leggings, blue arm things like Astrid's only they wound around her third finger. She wore her hair in a French tuck, winding the braid dangling down in a bun, and a blue headband the same style as Astrid's with white metal things. She wore typical Viking boots, not because she wanted to but because she knew she'd get noticed if she didn't wear them.

Elsa filled a basket with fish and put a few sandwiches in a satchel for herself, then headed quickly to the Cove where Snowflake was.

"Hey Snowflake! I brought some stuff!" She called and the white dragon, now named Snowflake, darted down and sniffed the basket.

"Want your breakfast?" Elsa teased, and emptied the basket.

"We've got some salmon, some nice Icelandic cod, and a whole smoked eel." Snowflake started growling at the name of 'eel' and Elsa fished it out, lifting it. Snowflake roared and a horrified expression came onto her face. Elsa threw the eel away, and said, soothing the dragon,

"No no no! It's okay!" Snowflake sniffed in disgust.

"Yeah I don't really like eel much either." Elsa smiled, then waited for Snowflake to finish eating before kneeling and letting her sniff the prosthetic.

"I have to put this on you, okay girl?" Snowflake looked up from the tail, and looked at Elsa with wide eyes. Elsa smiled and pet her before going back around to her tail where she attached the tail, and then Snowflake took off, trying to fly.

"No no! Snowflake, easy." Elsa held up her hands, stopping the white dragon.

"I have to find out some way to hold it open from on top of you." She explained and Snowflake curled her tail forward, looking at it, then at Elsa.

"I'll figure it out tonight, I promise." Elsa put both hands on the dragon's head and Snowflake shoved her head forward, making Elsa hug her. Elsa was startled at first, then rested her head on Snowflake's.

"Thanks. You're the first friend I've had." Elsa murmured, and then ran out of the cove, eating as she hurried to the dragon lessons, which were early in the morning, lasting until noon. She arrived right after Hiccup, who was there first, and stood awkwardly, waiting for the others to come.

Elsa would admit, to Snowflake only, that she'd liked Hiccup for a very long time, actually that she'd had a crush on him for a very long time, and it made her slightly nervous to be around him, which made her more nervous. You see, being nervous about something like that made her slightly angry, because she couldn't figure out why she was nervous around him other than the fact that she liked him. She looked at him sideways and saw something move under his tunic. It was black and yellow striped, and Elsa bit back a gasp. An eel. Apparently Night Furies didn't like eels either. She remembered the eel beneath her own jacket, and sighed.

"All right you lazy bums!" Gobber shouted, jerking Elsa from her reverie, and realized that the other teens had arrived. She was handed a bucket full of water and then she tried to listen to what Gobber was saying.

"Now a wet dragon head can't light it's fire. The Hideous Zippleback is extra tricky. One head breathes gas, the other head, lights it! Your job is to know which is which." Green gas covered the arena, separating the teens into twos; Hiccup and Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Astrid, Snotlout and Tuffnut and Elsa was as usual alone. Elsa heard Fishlegs saying quietly,

"Razor sharp serrated teeth, that inject venom for predigestion, prefers ambush attack, crushing it's victims,"

"WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP THAT?!" Hiccup whisper-yelled, and Elsa chuckled.

"If that dragon, shows either of its faces, I'm gonna-there!" Snotlout exclaimed and threw his water at a silhouette in the gas.

"Hey! It's us, idiots." Ruffnut said in annoyance, and Elsa wrinkled her nose in amusement at Tuffnut's response.

"We thought you were dragons." Snotlout continued,

"Not that there's anything wrong, with a dragonesque figu" He was cut off by Astrid's fist to his face and Ruffnut's bucket knocked Tuffnut backwards. Elsa sighed as he shouted when yanked back by the Zippleback, completely expecting something like this to happen. Astrid yelped as she and Ruffnut got knocked to the ground, Tuffnut ramming past shouting in exaggerated pain, and Elsa nodded in agreement with Fishlegs',

"Chances of survival are dwindling into single digits now." Seconds after he said that a Zippleback head appeared and started sniffing him. Fishlegs scrambled back quickly then dumped his bucket on the head, only to find it was the gas head. The Zippleback spewed gas at Fishlegs, making him run away quickly, then the whole body of the Zippleback appeared in front of Elsa, and Elsa backed away, accidentally knocking into Hiccup.

"Now!" Gobber shouted, and both teens threw their water, but the water failed to reach the head sparking.

"Oh come on." They both groaned in annoyance, then the two heads shoved into them, knocking them backwards. Then the Zippleback stopped short and started shaking it's heads.

"Back! Back! Yes that's right, back into your cage." Hiccup scolded as he and Elsa made the dragon back into the cage, and then he said,

"Now think about what you've done." And threw his eel into the cage as punishment. Elsa took the advantage of the other teens staring at Hiccup to escape, and ran to her house. She felt slightly bad for just leaving like that, but she had to get to work on Snowflake's saddle, and she certainly didn't feel like getting stared at by the other teens. She started sketching out the designs for the saddle and was working on it for three hours. Finally she gathered her notes and notebook and ran to the forge through the dark, hoping no one would be in it. She glanced around and saw no one, so she laid out her notes and began. She pulled out a large amount of leather from her heavy satchel and began cutting and sewing it. She finished the sewing and started on the mechanics. Soon the whole saddle was together, and Elsa started working on safety cables so that she wouldn't fall off, making a vest attached to which were the safety cables. She had just bundled it all up when Hiccup came in, and she grabbed it holding it behind her back.

"Uh hi, Elsa." Hiccup stammered as he held his own stuff behind his back.

"Hi. Uh, bye." She said, and quickly ran out of the forge, grabbing her notebook and most of her notes, some of which fell and she didn't notice. She quickly deposited the saddle under her bed and looked over her notes to see if she'd forgotten any and that was when she noticed the missing pages. She gasped as she realized she'd left them in the forge. She ran back to the forge and saw Hiccup holding them. She snatched them and said quickly,

"Thanks. Sorry they're secret." And ran back to the house.

Hiccup picked up the papers Elsa had dropped, intending to follow her and give them back to her, but he got stuck when he saw a drawing, mathematical, of the velocity needed for a dragon to take off, for a Zippleback. Then he heard Elsa coming and she took the papers quickly, running back to her house. Hiccup looked after her then shook his head, getting to work on his saddle.

Hiccup had admittedly liked Elsa for a really long time, and who hadn't, at one point? Hiccup often asked himself, but what he didn't know, was that no one ever noticed her. Even though Elsa was a very pretty girl. Her blonde hair, slim figure, deep blue eyes, beautiful voice, and her posture were all rare among Vikings, but because Astrid was her sister, Elsa was often forgotten in Astrid's glory, actually, always forgotten. Hiccup always wondered why he got so nervous around Elsa, and why no one else thought her to be abnormally beautiful.

Elsa turned over in bed, her arm under her head, and stared at the ceiling. She couldn't sleep and she had no idea why. She sighed and slid off her gauntlets, holding up her hands and making little bursts of magic to amuse herself, thinking meanwhile about Snowflake. Somehow or other, Hiccup got into her brain, and she gave up trying to think about something else. After about an hour of making magic, she got tired and sleepy, so she pulled her gauntlets back on and turned onto her side, pulling the covers up to her waist and fell asleep.

Hiccup blinked. He blinked twice. He groaned and turned over. Why couldn't he sleep? He'd gotten the ideas for his saddle out of his head by making the saddle, so he should be able to sleep. He reached for his notebook and a charcoal pencil, lying on his stomach by his window with his blanket as a cushion, letting himself sketch whatever, just to get it out onto paper and realize what was keeping him awake. He found himself sketching Elsa, and stared at the drawing. It was Elsa, her arms by her side, a small smile on her lips, her hair up in its usual French bun, her legs slightly apart, and Hiccup realized all of a sudden why he got nervous around Elsa. He had a serious crush on her. Hiccup stared at the picture again then shifted his hand to the other page, drawing another picture, anything to let him get to sleep. He finally fell asleep, after about three drawings, varying in style, his arm resting over the notebook, his head resting on his arm.

The next day they had no dragon training, so Elsa slept in a bit, going to the cove at an hour past dawn. She showed Snowflake the saddle, and she let Elsa put it on, attaching the prosthetic wing to it, and Elsa took off her tunic cover, putting on the flying vest and attached the cables.

"OK girl, let's just learn from experience shall we?" Elsa murmured as she got on, and put her ankle down, putting out the tail, and Snowflake took off. Elsa grabbed the leather things she'd put on the saddle to grab onto and held on as Snowflake mounted up into the sky. She turned and looked at the tail, ensuring that it was working, and Snowflake, who was sure of herself, dove downwards, dipping a wing into the water as they passed over it, then Elsa put out the wing in a different position, which allowed Snowflake to fly over the island, then she landed on a bluff, waiting for Elsa to write down the positions in her notebook which was in a little pouch on the side of the saddle, then she took off again. This time Elsa was prepared and she leaned forward, not going off balance.

At one point in the flying, Snowflake suddenly dove down and landed heavily in a field, rolling around instantly. Elsa picked up a few strands of the grass Snowflake was rolling in and sniffed it. It smelt minty. Elsa searched her memory for an herb that smelt minty that made dragons happy, and recalled an herb named dragon nip. She put it in her pouch and they resumed their flying.

After two hours of flying and figuring out the positions that Elsa had to put the tail in, Elsa practiced the positions, then Snowflake flew back to the Cove and Elsa ate her lunch with her, after catching Snowflake several fish. She leaned against Snowflake's side and sighed.

"I wish I didn't have to go back home. I'd stay here with you if I could." She muttered to Snowflake, then ran home.

The next day, Elsa watched with arms crossed as Hiccup rubbed the Gronckle with dragon nip, and noticed that everyone was starting to spend more time with Hiccup.

"He's going to get in trouble. He really shouldn't use his dragon learning in the ring." Elsa murmured, rubbing her arm. Snowflake warbled and Elsa smiled.

"What? Want a scratch?" Snowflake rubbed her head against Elsa and Elsa rubbed Snowflake's neck. She scratched under her chin and then Snowflake dropped down, warbling in contentment. Elsa laughed and then nudged Snowflake.

"Come on girl, time to go flying." She said, and Snowflake perked up instantly, jumping around Elsa.

The next day Hiccup displayed more dragon knowledge, making Elsa smack her forehead.

Astrid threw her ax at the Nadder and said Nadder blocked the ax most skillfully, instead running toward Hiccup, who put down his weapon and let the Nadder sniff him, quickly scratching the Nadder on the neck then under the chin, making it drop to the ground just as Astrid was about to most likely kill it with her ax. Elsa put both hands on her head and groaned. If so many people were already starting to notice, people would talk, Stoick would hear of it upon his return, think that Hiccup would gladly take advantage of his dragon taming skills to kill dragons, and force him into a decision that Elsa had no idea how Hiccup would answer to. Already everyone but Astrid was fawning over Hiccup, well, everyone but Elsa and Astrid. Elsa as usual took a back seat to everything, but was just as attentive as usual, noticing Astrid's growing anger towards Hiccup. She naturally enough figured out quite quickly _why_ Astrid was angry; Hiccup was stealing her attention, and getting above her in the dragon training, which she'd planned to ace and astonish everyone at how capable she was of killing dragons.

The next day however, Elsa got a little bit of attention. They were learning about the Deadly Nadder, and Gobber let the dragon out of the cage, letting everyone try to make it go back in its cage. Everyone, including Astrid, failed, then Elsa took in a deep breath, calming herself. The Nadder was agitated and getting angry, so Elsa knew what to do. She jumped forward and stood in the Nadder's blind spot, moving as the dragon moved, then the Nadder moved its head, moving Elsa out of its blind spot and Elsa jumped over the dragon's head as it lunged forward, meeting the Nadder's head with the flat of her ax, and the Nadder croaked in defeat, retreating to its cage. Elsa was glad she was facing the cage and not the other teens so they wouldn't see how bad she felt about hurting the Nadder, but when she turned towards them no one could tell her previous emotions. Everyone, Hiccup included, was staring at her in astonishment, and she gripped her ax handle tightly, hoping Gobber would say something to distract them soon.

"Right! Did everyone note how Elsa managed to avoid being mauled even when she was moved out of the blind spot?" Gobber said, and Elsa blew out a sigh in relief. She ran out of the ring, knowing they were done with the lesson and grabbed her satchel, holding her vest and some other things, running to the cove. She called Snowflake and the white dragon bounded up, greeting her rider happily. Elsa laughed and gave her some fish.

"That should hold you over until after our flight right?" Elsa asked, rubbing Snowflake as she ate the fish. Snowflake warbled and Elsa put on her vest, first shining accidentally the hilt of her ax in the sun and making a little reflective light move along the ground. To her surprise, Snowflake chased it. Elsa moved it around and giggled as Snowflake chased it. Then she laughed and called Snowflake back over, getting on and going for the flight she'd been looking forward to all day.

"Meet the Terrible Terror!" Gobber's voice jerked Elsa from her reverie and she looked over at the teens, waiting for their reaction.

"Ha! It's like the size of my," Tuffnut began to say, but the Terror jumped onto his face, knocking him down to the ground. Elsa started giggling, then face palmed as Hiccup used the sunlight to reflect off his shield, leading the little Terror into the cage.

"Wow, he's better than you ever were." Tuffnut said to Astrid, who gritted her teeth, and stalked furiously out of the arena. Elsa grabbed Hiccup's wrist as he went to leave and held it, waiting for the other teens to leave, then turned to him.

"Be careful around Astrid, Hiccup. She's getting really mad at you." Elsa said softly.

"Why?" Hiccup asked, justly confused.

"You're innocently taking her limelight. It's about time someone did, but now she's furious at you, and I wouldn't be surprised if she tried to hurt you." Elsa replied, and stared down at her hand gripped around her ax haft. Hiccup nodded and Elsa let go of his wrist, then running out to the cove quickly.

Elsa turned over in her bed, nervous about the coming day. She, Hiccup and Astrid were competing to see who would get to kill the Monstrous Nightmare. She was going to try and do well, but she didn't know what the outcome would be. She finally fell asleep, sleeping fitfully until a few hours after dawn, when she rose and went to the arena, where Hiccup and Astrid were waiting.

Let's just say that the outcome of it was that Astrid was shrieking out insults to Elsa and Hiccup, who had beaten Astrid. Gobber looked up at the elder and held his hook over Astrid, and she shook her head. He held his hand over Hiccup and Elsa and she nodded. At that movement Elsa's insides crumpled, and she knew one thing; she couldn't kill a dragon. But there she was, stuck with killing a Monstrous Nightmare with Hiccup.


	4. Will Not Die

Astrid searched around the village that morning to find Elsa, and when she did, she dragged her to a clearing in the nearby woods.

"You have to follow him and see what he's doing." Astrid hissed, clenching her hand around Elsa's arm, bruising it slightly. Elsa wrenched her arm away and retorted,

"Why should _I_ follow him because you're so jealous? Because you're so stupid that you can't see his troubles? Because you're such a dragon killing maniac that if anyone steals your thunder in the slightest you go insane with jealousy? **_I_** understand Hiccup because I went through the exact same thing with you! You left me after our parents died! You just abandoned me in the dark, left me to fend for myself, forsook any bonds we had!" Elsa's fingers were twisted around her ax haft so tightly they were white, and Astrid was astonished, then she got angry, but Elsa had left, running as quickly as she could.

She ran as quickly as she could through the forest, ignoring the thorns that tore at her dress she'd shoved on over her flight outfit.

Hiccup sighed as he dropped the sack on the ground, then turned and saw Astrid sitting on the rock.

"Ah! What the-what are you doing here?" He asked nervously, and Astrid dropped the rock she'd been sharpening her ax with.

"I want to know what's going on." She said, looking at her sharpened blade in satisfaction. She got off the rock and started walking towards Hiccup, who quickly backed away, trying to avoid contact with the newly sharpened ax.

"No one just _gets_ as good as you do. _Especially_ you. Start talking! Are you training with someone?"

"Duh, uh t-training?" Hiccup stammered.

"It better not involve this!" Astrid grabbed Hiccup's shoulder thing for his flying.

"I know, this, looks really bad, but you see…" Astrid gasped and pulled Hiccup, shoving him onto the ground and purposely stepping on him.

"Ah you're right, you're right, I I'm through with the lies. I've been making outfits. So you got me, drag me back, here we go," Astrid twisted his arm backwards and made him fall on his back again.

"OW why would you do that?!" Hiccup asked, trying to get up. Astrid kicked him in the stomach, knocking him down.

"That's for the lies." Astrid dropped her ax handle onto his stomach and finished, "And _that's_ for everything, else." Then there was a roar and Astrid gripped her ax haft, looking around for whatever had made the roar. She saw Toothless in the shadow and gasped, knocking Hiccup down as she cried,

"Get down!" Toothless bounded forward, roaring and angry because that female human kept hurting his human. He roared and shoved past Hiccup, knocking Astrid away. Then there was a flash of white and Astrid was taken up into the skies.

Elsa knew what Astrid was going to do. She couldn't let her do it. So she ran to the Cove, got on Snowflake, and they flew to the other Cove where Toothless was. Snowflake swooped down and grabbed Astrid, disappearing into the skies.

"Oh great Odin's ghost! Oh this is it!" Astrid shrieked, and Elsa felt like laughing. Astrid was so fearless on the ground, but the second a dragon grabbed her she started shrieking. Snowflake swooped down and dropped Astrid onto a branch, landing on the tree and bending it.

"Elsa, get me _down_ from here!" Astrid shouted, holding onto her swinging branch for dear life. Elsa sighed.

"You have to at least try to understand what I'm saying.."

"NO! You are an ice witch! You're a disgrace to our family!" Elsa's small amount of patience left snapped.

"FINE! I'll let Snowflake explain in her own way. Just get on the freaking back." Astrid started to object.

"NOW." Elsa hissed in a dangerous tone. Astrid closed her mouth and carefully got on the back, careful to not touch Elsa.

"Snowflake. Do what you want." Elsa whispered, and Snowflake took off in an unusually bumpy manner, making Astrid shriek and start to fall off the back. She grabbed onto Elsa and Elsa tightened her muscles. That was the first time Astrid had touched her in ten years. Snowflake gave Astrid what she gave to Elsa every time she was late without fish to make up for it; spinning and dunking her in the water. Finally Astrid got scared and said,

"OK I'm sorry! I am sorry, just get me off this thing." Snowflake's ears twitched and she stopped, gracefully flying up to the clouds. Astrid lifted her head slowly, looking as if she didn't believe Snowflake could fly gracefully like this. Elsa held out her hands and the clouds around them turned a light blue, the Northern lights appearing in hundreds of hues of blue, and Snowflake flew slowly so that Astrid could see the wonder and beauty of her sister's magic, and the wonder of riding a dragon. At last Astrid lifted her hands in defeat.

"OK, I admit it. This is amazing. Your powers…they're more beautiful than I remembered." She brushed her bangs out of her eyes and Snowflake warbled.

"She's amazing too. I'm sorry I abandoned you when Mom and Dad died. I don't know why I thought your powers were a curse." Elsa sighed and said,

"There's one more thing I need to show you." She nudged Snowflake with her ankle and she shot down into the mist near the sea.

"Where are we," Astrid began, but Elsa shushed her.

"We have to be completely silent." She whispered, and Snowflake shook, doing something with her coat. It changed to pitch black, blacker than a Night Fury's, and Snowflake flew smoothly through an opening in a lava veined mountain, into which dragons were swarming. Astrid grabbed Elsa's waist as they landed, and covered her face in Elsa's shoulder.

"Snowflake. Get in close." Elsa whispered, barely audible. Snowflake darted in and out of tunnels, Elsa ducking capably, showing that this wasn't the first time they'd been there. Snowflake ran silently down a tunnel and stopped abruptly, making Astrid jerk forward and bump into Elsa. She breathed out,

"What is that?" Elsa groaned internally. The humongous dragon before them turned it's head towards and Snowflake darted back up the tunnel, flying quickly out of the mountain. Elsa directed Snowflake to their own cove and Elsa got off.

"Astrid, you can't tell anyone what you just saw. They'll kill Snowflake. I know you'll want to tell Stoick but we can't. Hiccup would," Elsa stopped herself just before she broke Hiccup's secret. Astrid was strangely enough, silent.

"I know. I owe you for everything I've done." Astrid hugged Elsa.

"See you tomorrrow." She said, then ran home.


	5. Relationship Established

Elsa sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes, running her hands through her hair. She pulled her fingers through the tangles, and got up, stretching as she got her clothes on. She pinned her bun against her scalp securely, knowing she'd be doing a lot today; it was the day to kill the Monstrous Nightmare. She sighed and grabbed her ax, heading to the arena quickly. She arrived before Hiccup, and leaned on the wall, waiting anxiously. At last Hiccup came, just before the crowd gathered thickly, and Elsa nodded to him. Hiccup nodded back, then Gobber told them it was time. Elsa followed Hiccup to the weapon rack, picking up a shield, and nodding to Hiccup to let him know she was ready. Hiccup picked up his trademark dagger and a shield, before breathing in deeply and saying,

"We're ready." Elsa gripped her ax as the dragon burst out of the cage, but didn't make any move as the dragon slowly walked towards Hiccup. She wasn't surprised when he dropped his knife and shield, but she slightly nervous when he took off his helmet and denounced his Viking lineage.

"I'm not one of them." He spat, throwing his helmet away deliberately.

"I SAID STOP THE FIGHT!" Stoick shouted, and Elsa flinched as he did, knowing what came next. The Monstrous Nightmare, which Hiccup had been about to befriend, suddenly snapped his jaws at Hiccup's hand, his trust snapped at Stoick's shout. The dragon let out a stream of flames at Elsa, who lifted her hands and met the flames with a stream of magic, making everyone shout in surprise. But then there was a loud drawn out shriek and Elsa grabbed Hiccup, crouching down to the ground with her shield raised. A blue plasma blast hit the chains stretching over the arena and smoke filled the arena. What happened afterwards was a blur, and since blurs are hard to describe, and I'm sure everyone reading this has seen HTTYD several times, I'll skip to Hiccup standing on the dock after the ships are gone.

Elsa walked up next to Hiccup and stood there.

"It's a mess." She said off handedly.

"What are you going to do?"

"What makes you think I have a plan?" Hiccup asked, turning to face her. Elsa crossed her arms and replied,

"Because you love Toothless. You wouldn't just leave him there. And because even if you don't know me, I know you." Hiccup was silent, and turned back to face the sea.

"So what are you going to do?" Hiccup shrugged.

"Ah, probably something stupid." Elsa's lips twitched.

"Good, but you've already done that." Hiccup turned and started walking backwards, the light of inspiration in his eyes.

"Then something crazy." He ran off the docks and Elsa grinned.

"That's more like it." She ran after him and they ran to the arena. Elsa watched with her arms crossed as Hiccup introduced the dragons to the other teens, then frowned as she realized Snowflake wasn't there.

"Elsa!" Elsa jerked her head up at Hiccup's call, and saw all the teens ready. Elsa shook her head and ran out of the arena, trying hard not to look back.

"What.." Hiccup couldn't figure out why Elsa had left. Astrid knew why, or she guessed why, and got Hiccup to just go.

They were fighting the Red Death, Toothless was up, Astrid on the Nadder, Snotlout on the Nightmare, Fishlegs on the Gronckle, Tuffnut and Ruffnut on the Zippleback. Toothless and the Nadder were getting sucked back towards the Red Death, when suddenly there was a huge white flash, hitting the Red Death, and Toothless fell towards the ground. Something white flashed and a white dragon caught Toothless. Hiccup looked up and then Elsa bent over.

"Am I too late?" She teased, then Snowflake let go of her grip on Toothless. Snowflake swooped up gracefully and Hiccup stared at her in awe. Snowflake zoomed up and around, firing a plasma blast that knocked the Red Death on it's side, then it slowly lifted it's wings and Snowflake zoomed up into the sky. Toothless shook his head and followed, speeding towards the huge dragon and the white dragon. Suddenly Snowflake disappeared and then a white blue plasma blast hit the Red Death. Toothless followed her example, swooping in, firing a plasma blast, diving out. Until the Red Death let out a stream of fire everywhere.

"Look out!" Elsa shouted, and the fire caught Toothless and Snowflake's prosthetic tails.

"OK, time's up." She sighed.

"Let's see if this works." Hiccup replied, and the two Furies led the dragon down through the clouds, and they heard the Red Death opening it's mouth, getting ready to breathe fire. Snowflake and Toothless turned quickly and fired with all their might, catching the inside of the dragon on fire. The dragon roared, the intake of breath pulling Snowflake and Toothless behind the Red Death, avoiding the explosion. Then Snowflake's tail fell off, burned, and she slammed against the Red Death's falling body. Elsa cried out in pain, then the last thing she knew was falling, and Snowflake's wings wrapping around her body.

Elsa's eyes slowly opened, and she groaned as she sat up. She swung her legs out from under the bedcovers and heard a clunk. She looked down and saw she had a prosthetic foot. She looked up when she heard a warble and gasped when Snowflake bounded in.

"Snowflake! You're here!" Elsa stood and started to fall, but Snowflake caught her and purred loudly.

"OK girl, show me what's going on outside." She said, and Snowflake helped her outside. Elsa was astounded, to say the least, at what she saw outside. Dragons were indeed flying around, but they were greeted by the Vikings, who were..RIDING THEM?! Elsa went over to Hiccup's house with the aid of Snowflake, and saw Hiccup had exited the house, standing next to Stoick, gesturing towards his prosthetic. Elsa slid off Snowflake and punched Hiccup's arm.

"Yowch!" Hiccup exclaimed.

"That's for scaring me." Elsa announced.

"W-what is it always gonna be this way? Cause," Elsa wrapped him in a warm hug, kissing his cheek.

"I could get used to it." Elsa smiled, and Astrid and Gobber gave them saddles for their dragons. Elsa quickly put Snowflake's saddle on her, racing with Hiccup, and they got on simultaneously. Snowflake and Toothless sprung off the land, racing all around the island.

**Hiccup voiceover;**

_This is Berk. It snows nine months of the year, and hails the other three. Any food that grows here is tough and tasteless. The people who grow here are even more so. The only upsides, are the pets. While other places have ponies, or parrots, we have dragons._

**Duh duh duh, we're dead. No we're not. Gift of the Night Fury coming up asap. It's already written out actually.**


	6. Gift of the Night Fury

The Gift of the Night Fury

Elsa in Berk.

_(Hiccup hasn't seen Elsa's prosthetic so he doesn't know she has it. FYI.)_

Hiccup woke to pounding on his roof. He groaned and covered his head with his blanket, but then his blanket was quickly yanked away and,

"FREEZING!" Was the first thing that burst from Hiccup's mouth, and he got up, feeling around with half shut eyes for his helmet. He grabbed it and held it on his lap for a second as he stretched, but before he could put it on a snowball smacked onto his head.

"Elsaaa!" Hiccup groaned, wiping the snow from his face, and glared at the teen girl standing by his bed, her left foot hidden from view as it had been since the dragons had come to Berk. There was a wide grin on her lips, and her blue eyes twinkled merrily as she giggled at Hiccup's face.

"Catch me if you can!" She cried, and ran out of his door, shooting another snowball upon her exit. Hiccup got up quickly and ran after her, soon catching up to her, grabbing her waist and dumping some snow he'd scooped up on her head. Elsa shrieked and cried,

"Snowflake! Help!" Snowflake immediately jumped over and shoved her head under her mistress, grabbing her and flying off with her.

"Cheater!" Hiccup shouted, and Toothless bounded up, grabbing his own rider, taking off quickly after Snowflake.

Elsa hastily covered her prosthetic and Snowflake warbled questioningly.

"No girl, he doesn't know about it yet." Snowflake growled disapprovingly.

"I know I should tell him! I just…don't know how. I think I'd rather it be an accident. I don't know!" Elsa exclaimed in annoyance, and lay back on Snowflake's back. Snowflake warbled, and then dove down, making Elsa jerk up and grab the saddle. Elsa heard a snowball hit her tail and heard,

"Aw come on! We only had that one shot, Toothless!" Elsa smirked and repositioned her prosthetic, allowing Snowflake to corkscrew up and disappear above the Night Fury and his rider. She conjured a large snowball about three sizes of a normal snowball and chucked it at Hiccup, making sure it hit him on his back before disappearing in the thick white clouds. There were a few advantages to having a snow white dragon, such as being practically invisible in the day clouds and snow. Snowflake zoomed in on Toothless and two snowballs pelted Hiccup on the side and back, then they disappeared again. Toothless continuously circled, trying to spot Snowflake, but she was a pro at zooming in then disappearing, giving her mistress just enough time to throw at most three snowballs which hit Hiccup without fail. After a while the snowballs stopped, and Toothless spun, confusion clearly reigning. Then Snowflake hovered carefully over Hiccup, unseen and unheard by Toothless, and Elsa ever so carefully pulled Hiccup's shirt away from his back, then lost cautiousness as she shot snow down his shirt and Snowflake zoomed away, allowing herself to be seen and followed by Toothless as his master tried in vain to get the snow out of his shirt. They flew quickly to a forest, mostly covered in snow, and Elsa leaned forward, instructing her dragon,

"Snowflake, evasive maneuvers!" Snowflake sped up and wove through the trees, sometimes stopping and flying in the opposite direction to confuse Toothless and then shot up into the sky into the clouds, where they waited for Hiccup. Elsa giggled as she saw them; both rider and dragon were coated in snow. Then she couldn't help it, her laughter burst out and she held her stomach, laughing heartily. Snowflake warbled in amusement, while Toothless just looked cross and Hiccup took off his helmet, exposing snow covered hair and brushing snow off his head. Then Snowflake leapt up in the sky, and Elsa looked down, shouting,

"Hiccup look out!" A swarm of dragons was rushing towards Hiccup and Toothless, and Toothless shot upwards, making Hiccup drop his helmet in an attempt to grab the saddle. He let out a distressed 'oh no' and Toothless dove back down towards the ocean, attempting to retrieve the helmet for Hiccup. Snowflake dove down and tried to catch it too, but the two dragons were stopped by their riders, and Hiccup said,

"It's okay guys, let's get it later. For now we need to get back to Berk and see what made that happen."

_**END CHAPTER HERE!**_


	7. That Hurt!

Hiccup watched Toothless and Snowflake try to take off, then felt a cold hand on his shoulder.

"Hey." Elsa greeted, and sat down next to him, wrapping her arms around her waist.

"So what do you think made all the dragons leave?" She asked. It wasn't a demanding question, just a gently caring question, one that didn't demand an answer. Hiccup shrugged, and Elsa didn't press him. She loosened her grip on her waist and one of her hands slipped. Elsa expected to feel the icy friendliness, but accidentally touched Hiccup's hand. She immediately jerked it back up and tucked it in the crook of her elbow, resting her fingers on her thin ribs.

"So, want to have a race?" Hiccup asked, "It might cheer them up." He gestured to the two Furies and Elsa nodded.

"Prepare to be beaten." She teased, and once they were on the dragons, Snowflake took off, leaving Toothless far behind. As is to be expected with such a head start, Elsa and Snowflake won. Snowflake landed before Toothless, gracefully, and Toothless landed rather….clumsily. Snowflake flicked her tail and walked primly to a feeding station where she daintily picked out a fish. Toothless bounded over ungracefully and began digging in, probably purposely eating messily. Snowflake gave him a disgusted and astonished look, provoking laughter from Elsa and Hiccup, standing near. Snowflake looked at her mistress with a hurt look and Elsa stopped laughing.

"Oh, sorry girl." Elsa went over to her dragon and sat down next to Snowflake, rubbing her head. She heard Hiccup laugh and both human and dragon looked at him.

"Spoiled dragon."

"She's not spoiled!" Elsa shot back and Hiccup snorted.

"Yeah right. You don't even offend her without apologizing. That's so spoiled." Elsa and Snowflake lifted their chins and looked away, Elsa discreetly touching the ground with her ground, shooting veins of magic towards Hiccup and Toothless, and a wall of snow covered them. Hiccup and Toothless shot snow everywhere, spluttering.

"Ugh! Stupid powers, always hurting me." Hiccup said, and Elsa stood up quickly, her back straight as an arrow. She jumped on Snowflake and took off, shooting away so fast it seemed like they disappeared. Elsa stayed silent for a while then let out a frustrated yell that echoed amongst the clouds, and fell back against Snowflake's back. Flurries swirled around her and as she mulled over the argument, small though it was, their speed and quantity increased. Then Snowflake warbled concernedly, jolting Elsa out of her reverie.

"Oh the bonfires! I forgot!" Elsa made a circling motion quickly with her fingers and the flurries disappeared, then Snowflake hurried to the cliffs where the Vikings were gathering and eating around several huge bonfires that broke the darkness of the night. Astrid ran up to her as she landed and got off, exclaiming,

"Elsa you're late! Where've you been?" Elsa shrugged.

"Snowflake and I had a bit of alone time in the skies. Lost track of time." Astrid hmm'd and brushed some snow off Snowflake's saddle and said, looking up from her snow covered fingers to Elsa,

"Flurries." (That meant she knew Elsa had been upset.) Elsa bit her lip and ran to a deserted fire, curling up and gazing into the fiery depths. Snowflake bounded after her mistress and curled herself around her, comforting her with her purring, coaxing Elsa into a short sleep, long enough to allow all the other Vikings to leave without knowing she was still there. She woke up at 3:00 in the morning, and looked up at the moon, which was shining brightly. She sighed and got up, stretching. She and Snowflake walked over to the cliff edge and stared down at the village full of sleeping Vikings. Elsa laughed softly once at nothing, and asked Snowflake in a murmur,

"Whaddya say girl? Should we stay awake and up here all night?" Snowflake jerked her head up and down several times eagerly, and Elsa laughed happily.

"Catch!" She called and tossed a snowball in the air, and Snowflake leapt up, catching it in her mouth and eating it. Elsa laughed and Snowflake fired a snow blast at Elsa, covering the part that the blast hit in snow.

"Snowflaaake!" Elsa laughed, and Snowflake warbled, then sneezed as a snowball entered her mouth.

"So you wanna play with magic? OK!" Elsa laughed, and used her magic to coat Snowflake's body with snow, which she shook off and pounced at her mistress. Elsa shrieked playfully and ran, Snowflake promptly chasing her rider. They ended at four in laughter from Elsa and warbling from Snowflake. At dawn they flew to Astrid's house where they slept until 3:00 in the afternoon, then leaving and going to the dragon stables.

Someone knocked on Astrid's door and she opened it, revealing Hiccup.

"Hiccup, hey." She greeted.

"Hey Astrid. How is Elsa? I heard she came here."

"She's not here anymore, but she's fine other than being very…" Astrid searched for the right word. "pissed at you. Sorry, but it's the only word strong enough." Hiccup looked bewildered and Astrid sighed, crossing her arms and leaning against the doorway.

"Did you insult her powers or her relationship with Snowflake?" Hiccup winced, and muttered,

"Both." Astrid slapped her forehead and rubbed her face.

"Could you have done it a little worse?" She muttered rhetorically, then explained.

"Elsa is extremely sensitive about her relationship with Snowflake, and you seriously couldn't have gone much worse. If you want her to talk to you in the next year, you'd better apologize." Hiccup raised his eyebrow doubtfully.

"Seriously. I insulted her relationship with Snowflake once and she didn't talk to me for a month." Astrid said seriously, and Hiccup sighed.

"OK, thanks for the advice. I guess I'll go apologize. Know where she is?" Astrid shook her head and Hiccup sighed, heading out into the village to search for her.

He found her by the dragon stables, rubbing Snowflake dry after a washing.

"Hi." He greeted. Elsa turned her head and then buckled the saddle back onto Snowflake.

"I'm sorry, Elsa. Am I forgiven?" Elsa turned and looked at him, then turned away. Hiccup came closer and sighed. Elsa then turned quickly and kissed him on the cheek. She bit her lip and blushed, a shy smile on her lips. Hiccup grinned as Elsa said,

"You're forgiven."

_**END CHAPTER HERE!**_


	8. Close to Your Heart

Three days later Elsa arose early and went over to Hiccup's house, making Snowflake pound on his roof to wake him up. Hiccup darted out of his house and slammed right into Elsa, making her lose her balance and fall backwards on the ice.

"Ow." Elsa gasped, the wind having been knocked out of her chest.

"Oh I'm so sorry Elsa! I just thought Toothless came back." Elsa grabbed his hand and got up, asking once her breath returned,

"Toothless is gone?" Hiccup nodded sadly.

"Yeah, he left two days ago after I made him a solo glide tail. He just," Hiccup gestured with his arms, "left." Elsa hmm'd and bit her lip.

"That doesn't sound like Toothless. But meanwhile, want to come on a flight with me? Snowflake, as you can see," Elsa pointed to the white dragon perched on Hiccup's roof, "Is still here." Hiccup nodded, and Elsa called Snowflake down.

"You can steer her." Elsa said, and Hiccup shrugged, getting on the saddle and Elsa got on behind. Strangely enough, Hiccup didn't ask about the prosthetic stirrup; he must have been too wrapped up in Toothless' absence. Their rather brief flight was silent, and Elsa dropped Hiccup off at his house, seeing Stoick on their roof. She dismounted Snowflake and walked around in the Town Square, doing nothing in particular. Then she heard Hiccup yell and glanced up, ducking just in time to avoid being hit by, MEATLUG?!

"Hiccup? Where are you going?!" Elsa shouted, and Hiccup replied,

"I have no idea!" Elsa lifted her hands in astonishment and helplessness, staring after Hiccup, who had long since disappeared.

"Meatlug! What about presents?! Hey!" She heard Fishlegs yell, and ran with Astrid up to the place where Meatlug had been. As soon as Elsa entered the room, she saw the eggs in the straw and knew why the dragons had left. She stood on the balcony and stared in the direction that Hiccup had disappeared.

"I can't believe him!" Fishlegs sighed, obviously stressing about Meatlug's flight.

"_You_ can't believe _him_? You kidnapped your dragon!" Astrid retorted, and Elsa sighed, turning harshly and saying in a rather sharp tone,

"Oh for crying out- the dragons left to lay their eggs! And your boy dragon is a girl dragon, Fishlegs! Look, right over there. Just look." She pointed at the pile of hay bulging with eggs, then putting her fingers in her mouth whistled a sharp, loud, piercing whistle, blowing harder than was necessary, and it echoed over the island. Snowflake roared and appeared next to Elsa, who got on her and flew to the docks, where Snowflake made an emergency stop, Elsa barely grabbing a dock post in time to save herself a wetting. She yanked herself up and ran over to Snowflake's tail fin, seeing that it was torn in half.

"Och, Snowflake, what did you do?!" She exclaimed in frustration, and then a burst of ice erupted from beneath her feet because of her frustration, spreading onto the water and freezing over the top. Elsa turned in surprise and looked at the water, then at Snowflake who was looking up at her, and then held out her hands, allowing a stream of ice to flow from them. A thick coating of ice appeared on the water, and Elsa tentatively put her foot on the ice, seeing a snowflake appear and freeze the water solid. She brought her prosthetic onto the ice and the ice expanded, allowing room for Snowflake to walk behind her, and Elsa ran forward, allowing the ice to spread about a foot sideways, and she ran for a long time, her cloak which covered her head and body flapping behind and the cold wind whipped her cheeks. She followed the direction Meatlug had taken, coming to an island, which was teeming with dragons. Elsa stopped once on the shore and made the ice path disappear, sincerely hoping that no one had followed her and would drown because the path was gone. She was breathing hard, naturally enough, but she immediately began walking around, looking for Hiccup, followed by Snowflake. She saw a Nadder knocking her eggs into a hole, and running over, saw that the eggs hatched in there and swam up through the water.

"Huh. Why do you do that? Hey, look you missed one." She said, seeing an egg laying outside the hole just as it started to crack and going towards it, then she got knocked flat on her back as the egg, exploded?!

"Man it's a good thing those don't hatch- ON BERK!" Elsa's voice rose as she remembered Meatlug's ample supply of eggs, and she face palmed, then got up and resumed her search for Hiccup.

After searching for him for two hours, Elsa gave up and bent down to pet Stormfly's baby Nadders. She sighed and pulled her hood up, hiding her face from the sunset light, and then stood up quickly when she heard her name called.

"Elsa!" She turned so quickly her hood fell, and saw Hiccup running towards her.

"Hiccup! I've been looking for you for hours! Where have you been? And is Toothless here?" She hadn't seen him, so she doubted it. Hiccup skidded to a stop, his prosthetic catching on some rocks and he ran into Elsa slightly. She caught him and helped him up, and he replied to her questions,

"Meatlug brought me here, and I've been looking for Toothless since noon, and he's not here."

"Yeah, I didn't see him either." Elsa sighed, and Snowflake rubbed her head on her leg, comforting her. Elsa absently rubbed her head and then remembered the broken prosthetic tail.

"Oh great. We don't even have transportation home. Her tail fin is broken." Snowflake brought her tail forward and showed Hiccup her broken prosthetic. Hiccup's face was puzzled.

"Then how did you get here?" Elsa's hands covered themselves in frost as they remembered the power pulsing through them.

"I made an ice path across the ocean and ran over it with Snowflake." Hiccup's eyes widened.

"Wait, you _ran_ all the way here?" Elsa bit her lip and nodded.

"Wow, I really underestimated your strength and ability." Hiccup said out of nowhere, then blushed violently and bit his lip. Elsa flushed slightly, then said,

"Well we should find some way to get home. It's going to be dark soon." She gestured towards the setting sun and Hiccup's eyes took on a calculating look.

"Could you do something with your ice? Like a," Elsa cut him off by raising her hands, and ice swirled around, quickly forming something of great mass and beauty. In moments, a ship had formed, identical to the ones resting in the harbor of Berk. Elsa lifted her hands higher and ropes of magic material formed, dropping to the ground after she brought her hands down. Elsa turned to Hiccup and a laugh burst out of her lips; Hiccup's jaw was dropped, his eyes wide and astonishment on nearly every feature. She covered her mouth, then Hiccup said, doubtless to hide his embarrassment,

"I'll uh, gather the dragons. Can you start putting the ropes on the dragons already over here?" Elsa nodded and picked up a rope, calling to Stormfly and Meatlug. Then Elsa remembered Meatlug's eggs and winced in anticipation of what Astrid had done with the eggs, hoping they hadn't put them in the Vikings' individual homes.

Within an hour the two teens were on the dragons, Snowflake resting on the ship caring for the babies, and on their way home.

With Astrid.

Astrid picked up one of the eggs and ran over to a place where Fishlegs kept some red ribbons.

"This can be a new, Snoggletog tradition!" She held up the egg, made pretty by a red bow, and the five teenagers were soon holding the eggs, decorated and made pretty, running to houses and putting them inside stockings, helmets, boots, anything they'd fit in. Then they met in the town square and Astrid squealed,

"Wasn't this a _great_ idea?!" Fishlegs agreed excitedly,

"Uh huh! Everyone's gonna be so surprised!" Simultaneous with the word surprised, an explosion occurred in the nearest house and something hit Fishlegs. It turned out to be a baby Gronckle, which Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut 'awed at, but Astrid was dumbstruck.

"The eggs. Explode?" She said in astonishment, then several other explosions confirmed this.

"THE EGGS EXPLODE!" She shrieked, and ran around, saying sorry to every Viking she passed. Then Stoick appeared and demanded,

"What in Thor's name is going on?"

"The eggs explode." Was all Astrid could answer, then another explosion occurred behind her and she winced visibly.

"Oh this is a mess, Gobber." Stoick sighed to his friend as they checked on Astrid's repairing of the houses.

"Ach, it's not that bad." Gobber said, ever the optimist.

"Oh it's not that bad?" Stoick retorted rhetorically and sarcastically.

"Our dragons are gone, our houses are ruined, let's face it, this holiday is a complete- ugh what are these _people_ looking at?!" Stoick asked in annoyance as he shoved his way past several stock still Vikings, staring up at the sky.

"Is that?" He trailed off his question, and Astrid finished,

"It's our dragons!" She slid off the ladder and ran forward in order to get a better look, and exclaimed,

"And Elsa and Hiccup!" It was true. In the sky, Elsa, Hiccup and the dragons of Berk flew, bringing in tow an ice ship which carried Snowflake and the dragon babies. They landed as gently as they could, and as the dragons landed everyone rushed forward to greet them. Snowflake roared, getting everyone's attention, then put her wing down, allowing the baby dragons to run off towards their mothers' owners. Elsa smiled at her dragon and she patted her side, calling Snowflake over. She rubbed her dragon's head and watched in amusement as Stoick grabbed his son in an affectionate, proud…_tight_ hug. Once released, Hiccup gasped for breath and Elsa teased him,

"Aw, you don't like breath stealing hugs?" Hiccup retorted breathlessly,

"Not from Stoick the Vast!" He caught his breath then walked with Elsa and the rest of the crowd to the Great Hall. Elsa laughed as Astrid dragged her off to see something Stormfly's babies could do, and Hiccup chuckled as he watched Elsa get dragged away. He walked around slowly, and observed quietly as everyone interacted happily with their dragons. Elsa returned and saw his sad face, then said quietly,

"Hiccup, I know this must be really hard for you seeing everyone with their dragons, but you really did a wonderful thing!" Elsa took his hand and lifted his chin, smiling gently. "Thank you." She kissed him on the lips quickly then wrapped him in a comforting hug. Hiccup hugged her back, then asked softly,

"Elsa where did Toothless go?" Elsa replied equally softly,

"I don't know." Then her eyes darted up as she heard the door open and saw Toothless poke his head in. A mischievous smirk flashed across her face for a second, then she stood back and said in a serious tone,

"Hiccup, whatever you do, do _not_ turn around." His eyes widened, then Elsa giggled once and shoved his shoulders, turning him to see Toothless.

"Toothless!" Hiccup cried, and ran to embrace his dragon. He stepped away and said, putting one hand on his hip,

"Bad dragon, very bad dragon. You scared me half to death, don't you _ever_ stay away that long and what is in your mouth?" Toothless lifted his head and opened his mouth, putting Hiccup's helmet on his head, covered in water and slobber. A general 'Ew!' arose from the watching Vikings, including Elsa, and Hiccup laughed,

"Yeah, y-you found my helmet…Wha-hey! You found my helmet! That's where you've been?" Toothless shoved his head into Hiccup's arms, making Hiccup pet him.

"Buddy, you are amazing. Thank you." Hiccup thanked his dragon then hugged his neck, ignoring the slime covered helmet. Hiccup took off the helmet then Elsa and Snowflake came up, Elsa hugging Toothless as she announced,

"Happy Snoggletog!"

Hiccup and Elsa laughed as they walked home together, having drunk mead for the first time, and they were a little bit hyper.

"You should at least wash your hair!" Elsa laughed, and Hiccup pretended to frown.

"Why? Don't you like slobber covered hair?" Elsa chortled and replied loudly,

"No! And just to prove it, I'm going to make you wash your hair tonight!" Hiccup yelped and ran away from her.

"Snowflake! Toothless! Catch Hiccup!" Elsa called, pointing towards Hiccup, and the two dragons caught Hiccup. Elsa ran up breathlessly and laughed.

"Heeeey,…no fair. You're using my dragon against me." Hiccup pouted, and Elsa pulled him up.

"Cooome on now, let's go to my house and wash your hair." Elsa pulled him to her house and she washed his hair for him.

"Now I get to choose what we do." Hiccup said, sitting down on a chair.

"OK. What do we do?" Elsa asked, leaning on his chair.

"Let's go to my house, then you go home so we can fly early tomorrow." Elsa shrugged and said,

"Fine by me. Le's go!" She charged out the door, making Hiccup yell and dart after her. He chased her to his house, where he caught her by the waist and pinned her against the wall of his house.

"Gotcha!" He said loudly, then Elsa clapped a hand over his mouth.

"Ssssssshush! You're gonna wake up yer dad!" Elsa giggled and Hiccup laughed, softly this time, for no particular reason.

"Well, you may have me now, but I assure you, I can really…WRIGGLE!" She wriggled away and Hiccup laughed, calling,

"Good night, Elsa!" Elsa turned and waved, watching as Hiccup entered his house, then got on Snowflake and flew to her house, flopped onto her bed and fell asleep immediately.

Elsa felt Snowflake nudge her hand and groaned, sitting up and blinking in the light of dawn rays. She stretched and got up, going towards her wardrobe. She sighed and turned to her dragon,

"Will you pick please?" Snowflake came up and nudged an outfit that didn't have Elsa's prosthetic cover.

Elsa glanced out the window, just one of those random things you do when you're deciding something, saw the new thick blanket of snow, and grabbed the outfit.

"Time to embrace the truth and cold, huh girl?" She asked Snowflake cheerfully, and took off her previous outfit, took a quick cold water bath, put on the outfit, and pulled her hair up into a French braid bun, fitting a blue version of Astrid's headband onto her head over the hairstyle.

The outfit was blue leggings, a blue mini skirt with pleats that reached past her thighs above her knees, a blue short sleeved fitting shirt, and fitting blue arm things like Astrid's. She blew her breath out and made two sandwhiches which she put in a satchel slung across her chest, running with Snowflake to Hiccup's house.

She arrived in time to see Hiccup tightening the last strap on Toothless' old saddle, and in time to make Toothless bound over in greeting without dragging Hiccup too. She rubbed Toothless hello, then went over by Hiccup, asking,

"Why is he wearing his old saddle? I thought he had a solo glide tail." Hiccup grinned and bent over, picking something up from the snow that had fallen during the night. Elsa took it and realized it was Toothless' solo glide tail.

"He broke it? On purpose?" She asked, giving him back the tail. Hiccup nodded and Toothless came over, rubbing against his master affectionately. Elsa bent down and Toothless let his tongue loll out, an adorable puppy look claiming his face.

"You are one special dragon, you know that right?" She asked, and Toothless shoved his head against her chest, saying in his dragon way, yes! Elsa laughed and then Hiccup said,

"Elsa." Elsa looked up and saw his green gaze fixed on her prosthetic. Toothless sniffed it, and Hiccup asked,

"When…When did you get that?" Elsa bit her lip and got up.

"Red Death. Snowflake's tail was burnt, and we rammed into it's side. I don't know why I haven't told you I just…didn't want you to know, and think it was your fault." Hiccup stared down at the prosthetic and then back up at Elsa's face, and smiled. Elsa blew out a breath, then said,

"Come on, are we just going to stand around all day?" Hiccup laughed, and the two mounted their dragons. They mounted high into the sky and Hiccup asked,

"Ready guys?" Elsa, Snowflake and Toothless nodded, and Elsa and Hiccup detached their safety cables, springing off the dragons and free falling quickly downwards.

**Hiccup voiceover.**

_Winter in Berk lasts most of the year. It hangs on with both hands and won't let go. And the only real comforts against the cold, are those you keep close to your heart. Turns out, that was the best Snoggletog ever. That year I gave my best friend a pretty great gift. He and Elsa gave me better ones._

**Yeah I know, a week late, But I was sick last week. Oh, and you guys have been spoiled lately with this; I'm gonna have to post the httyd 2 version chapter by chapter because it's still in the making. :-)**


	9. What Were You Doing?

_1 year later._

"Try it!" Hiccup urged, and Elsa looked nervously down at the ocean, biting her lip nervously.

"Oh fine!" Elsa exclaimed, and jumped off Snowflake, falling down towards the ocean, freezing the water as she landed on it, sending a jet of magic before herself, skating on it via magic skates/skate that appeared on her shoe and a thing that appeared on her prosthetic. She gained speed then shot the ice upwards, dissipating her skates and swooping upwards, landing on Snowflake, and flying up back to Hiccup.

"See? I told you that you could do it." Hiccup said happily, and Elsa pelted a snow chunk at him.

"But can you do it without magic?" Snotlout shot back, and a huge snowball covered his face in snow, rendering him speechless because of snow covering his mouth.

"Astrid, your turn." Elsa said to her, and Astrid took off. The rest of the Dragon Academy passed without anything interesting happening, and Elsa walked with Hiccup to the Great Hall, talking about the day and what little things had happened.

"That snowball on Snotlout's face was pretty funny." Hiccup chuckled, and Elsa grinned.

"Why thank you, kind sir. I quite thought so myself." Both of them laughed and entered the Hall, getting their food and sitting down with their dragons nearby. Elsa sat rather quietly after finishing her food, frosting over a circle on the wood and twirling her fingers in it, making swirling patterns of ice. Hiccup watched her after finishing his own food and left his side of the table, sitting next to her quietly and watching the magic swirl around her fingers.

"Hey Elsa!" Someone shouted, and Elsa jumped, freezing the whole table. She groaned and then gathered the magic back into her hands. She turned and saw Astrid running up, a worried expression on her face.

"What is it, Astrid?" Elsa asked, getting up in concern for her younger sister.

"Stormfly, I can't find her anywhere! She was gone all day yesterday but I didn't think anything of it because sometimes she's gone for a whole day but now she's been gone for two days so I don't know what to think what if she got injured and boars got to her and tore her to shreds and"

"ASTRID!" Astrid stopped mid-rant and looked at her older sister who was wanting to grin but not allowing herself.

"Calm down, we'll find her. Get Fishlegs and ride behind him on Meatlug." Astrid darted off, muttering worries to herself as Elsa and Hiccup mounted their dragons.

"OK, we can stop at Astrid's house so the dragons can remember her scent. Come on!" Elsa and Snowflake took off, beating the others to Astrid's house and let Snowflake get a whiff of Stormfly's scent from her saddle. Snowflake immediately took off and flew, sniffing intently in the air as she flew, and rushed towards Dragon Island. She heard Toothless and Meatlug flying behind her, but didn't want to distract Snowflake. Elsa spotted Stormfly and Snowflake swooped down, landing swiftly by her. Elsa immediately dismounted and began examining her wounds. Meatlug soon landed and Astrid came over, greeting her dragon with affection.

"We need to find whoever did this. They're going to be dangerous to our dragons as well if we don't take care of them." Elsa said to Hiccup, and he nodded in agreement, and Elsa knelt by her sister.

"Elsa, can't you do something? With your magic or something?" Elsa sighed and held her hands over the wounds, scabbing the blood with the ice.

"There, that should hold her until we get back to Berk." Elsa sighed as she got up, then pulled her arms back slowly then jerked them forward, a stream of magic flowing out and making a magic material which stretched underneath Stormfly. Snowflake picked up one end, Toothless picked up another and Meatlug pulled up the other, and they flew as quickly as possible towards Berk.

Elsa escaped out the door and blew out a breath, leaning against the wall and rubbing her eyes. After a long and tiring day cooped up in Astrid's house, helping her heal Stormfly, Elsa was tired and itching to go flying. But Snowflake was exhausted too from helping by running errands, plus her tail was being fixed by Gobber, so that cancelled out the flight, unless….Unless Hiccup could take her on a flight. She groaned slightly and stood straight, deciding to walk over to Hiccup's house and ask him to take her on a flight. She slowly strolled down through the village up to his house, where she knocked and waited, leaning against the doorframe. Stoick soon opened the door and greeted Elsa in an abnormally gentle voice.

"Ah, Elsa. Can I help you?" Elsa tried her best to smile brightly and asked,

"Hi, uh I was just wondering, could Hiccup take me on a flight? Snowflake's exhausted and her wing is being fixed by Gobber because something was wrong with it." Stoick nodded in understanding and said,

"Wait here, I'll ask him." Stoick turned and closed the door, going up to Hiccup's room where he was sitting doodling in his notebook.

"Hiccup, Elsa's downstairs, actually outside, and she was hoping you could take her on a flight, because her dragon is otherwise occupied." Hiccup groaned and said, lifting his shoulders,

"I dunno, Dad." Stoick was confused.

"Well why not? Don't you like the lass?" Hiccup's back straightened and he said quickly,

"Yes! Yes of course I like her, I'm just..not in a very good mood."

"Ah. Well, maybe the flight would put you in a better mood?" Hiccup shrugged.

"I would do it, son. She looks like she needs something to relieve the stress on her shoulders. Actually to put it bluntly, she looks very sad." Stoick waited for his son's answer, then Hiccup sighed and looked up at his dad.

"Sure, I'll take her on a flight. Toothless?" The black dragon, who had been hyper all day, looked up quickly at his master, hoping he'd say the word, "Flight."

"Let's get ready for a flight, okay bud?" Toothless sprung up on his rider's bed, licking him hard and tumbled him off the bed. Stoick chuckled and went downstairs to inform Elsa. He opened the door, half expecting her to be gone because he took so long, and saw her sitting on the doorstep, head in her hands. This posture didn't last long, for she sprung to attention once the door was opened.

"Hiccup will be down directly to take you on a flight; Toothless attacked him with his tongue." Elsa giggled while Stoick chuckled, and some of the stress lifted from Elsa.

"Next time don't lick me you useless reptile! It takes forever to wash out and it's really annoying to be covered in slimy slobber when I'm taking someone on a flight!" Elsa heard Hiccup scolding Toothless, and she covered her mouth in amusement as Stoick chuckled and pushed the door open wider.

"Why don't you come in for a bit? I'm after thinking Hiccup will be a little while getting that slobbery outfit off he's wearin'." Elsa smiled gratefully and came in, sitting after Stoick sat on the floor near the fire.

"Are ye hungry, lass?" Elsa looked up when Stoick asked her that and smiled.

"No, but I am a little thirsty." Stoick made an 'ah' and got up, getting Elsa a drink of water. Elsa took it gratefully, and was drinking it when Hiccup came down, in a different outfit. Elsa stood and gave the empty cup to Stoick.

"Thank you sir." She said, and Elsa turned to Hiccup, going out the door with him.

"Hey. Sorry if I'm bugging you." She said quietly, and Hiccup sighed.

"It's not your fault."

"Uh it kinda is. I shouldn't have been laughing so long, it wasn't that funny." Hiccup sighed again and said quietly,

"It's about Toothless. He can't come and go like the other dragons, and I just can't get that off my mind." That wasn't the entire truth, but it was enough for Elsa to understand his troubles.

"Hiccup, he doesn't _want_ to come and go. He wants to always be with you." Hiccup didn't look convinced at Elsa's argument so she crossed her arms as Toothless came over to her and continued.

"Snowflake was gone once for a whole day. I'd taken her to Dragon Island for a sort of break, but I realized during that day, how much I was used to her always being around, always there to pet and when I went back to Dragon Island, she was standing on the shore waiting for me to come back. She was overjoyed to see me, and I'd only been gone for the length of a day. Toothless would be heartbroken if he wasn't almost always at your side. Also, don't you remember last year, at Snoggletog when you made him that solo glide tail, and he purposely broke it, preferring to use the tail he has now." Toothless rubbed Elsa's hand and she absently pet him. Hiccup watched her and said,

"How come you're so smart about being alone?" Elsa's face emotions suddenly flashed, switching from angry, sad, then resting on pained.

"Let's just go." She deadpanned, and Hiccup got on Toothless, Elsa getting on behind with no trouble at all. They flew to the clouds and stayed up there a while, then flew over the sea, allowing Elsa to run her fingers through the water and let snow shoot out of her fingers. She straightened up soon, seeing the mountain streams nearby, and asked Hiccup to land by the streams. Hiccup nodded and did so, getting off with Elsa. Elsa tucked her prosthetic under her other leg and taking off her boot put her foot in the cold water. She sighed and made magic swirl slowly around her fingertips, watching the snowflakes dance. Hiccup glanced up from his drawing, and then back down at his book, fixing something.

He was actually drawing Elsa, sitting on the rock, making magic. He was having some trouble figuring out the main snowflake in her magic flurry, but after watching a while, he figured it out and drew it. Then he looked at the picture, wrinkled his nose and turned to another page, drawing it again. This time he managed to make it look perfect to his mind, and closing the book, shoved it into his pocket in his tunic. He got up and went over to Elsa, sitting next to her.

"So, why don't you want to talk about being alone?" He asked quietly, glancing at her sideways. Elsa sighed and stopped making magic.

"Before dragons came to Berk, I was nobody. No one ever saw me. I was just the great Astrid Hofferson's older sister that didn't know how to do anything. I was alone all the time, and I hated it for the most part. Sometimes it was nice; I could do crazy things without anyone noticing and mocking me. I learned everything there was on dragons and the history of Berk. I practiced with my ice powers daily, working on controlling them, always alone. Everything I ever did, I did alone. Not even you noticed me." She turned towards him and Hiccup turned his head away ashamedly.

"It's ok, I completely expected it." She said softly.

"That doesn't matter! I should have noticed someone so much like me." Hiccup exclaimed, and Elsa was startled.

"You really think we're a lot alike?" Hiccup nodded and Elsa smiled softly.

"Care to tell me why you were not happy today?" She asked ever so softly. Hiccup shook his head, and Elsa shrugged, looking back at her fingers and noticed they were covered in frost. She sighed and the frost crept up her arms. Hiccup looked at her arms and saw the frost creeping up.

"Why is it doing that?" He asked.

"My emotions control my powers for the most part. If I'm upset, they tend to creep out on me like this. If I'm extremely confused and don't know what's going on, most of all if someone is calling me a monster, they go out of control. That's why I can't be super-duper confused without danger. If I'm happy, little snowflakes tend to drift from my fingers, if I'm angry, shards of ice come up and sometimes hurt the person making me angry, but most of the time I fling my arms out and ice destroys whatever doomed tree is in the way. If I'm in a fuzzy haze where I can't think too straight, they don't normally do much, just frost over my fingers." Hiccup scooted closer and picked up one of her hands, feeling the frost. It was extraordinary.

"So I take it you're upset?" He asked, looking up from her hand. Elsa smiled for a second and nodded.

"Why?" Elsa drew a deep breath.

"Memories. Memories can hurt more than the sharpest sword in the heart. And I have a lot of those." Elsa sighed and straightened her legs, sliding into the water. She sighed again and went underwater, feeling the water soak into her hair and swirl around her. Then she came out and sat on the rock again. Hiccup laughed and Elsa looked at him questioningly.

"You got all wet just because?" Elsa raised one eyebrow and a smirk grew on her lips, then she pushed Hiccup, making him fall in the water. She grinned innocently when he came up and glared at her and lifted her hand, twirling it and making a little stream of magic frost over his hair. Hiccup rubbed it out and returned to the rock, sitting next to her as he wrung out his shirt.

"Now you're wet for no reason as well." Elsa smirked playfully and Hiccup laughed, then looked up at the sky and said,

"We should get back." Elsa nodded and got on behind him on Toothless, flying home quickly.

"Hey Fishlegs, have you seen Astrid and Hiccup?" Elsa asked, and Fishlegs said,

"I think they went racing on Snow Mountain." Elsa groaned and muttered as she got on Snowflake,

"They should know that it's going to avalanche soon! Gosh. Newbs."

"Whoo hoo!" Hiccup and Astrid whooped, as they sped down the hard snow. Ever since Stormfly had gotten better, Astrid had been flying her a lot because she'd gotten slightly out of shape. 3 weeks had passed and there wasn't a sign of who had hurt her, but Elsa had almost forgotten about it.

Elsa flew over Snow Mountain, and spotted them speeding down the mountain side. She saw Stormfly shoot spine shots at Toothless, then Toothless block Stormfly's sight, and then she gritted her teeth and growled as Stormfly shot at a snowbank and it echoed loudly over the mountain. Hiccup soon noticed that an avalanche was speeding behind them, but before the two dragons could take off, Snowflake landed in front of them, lifting her wings as she roared, shooting a blast of ice to stop them. Elsa slid off in a split second and ran in front of everyone, lifting her hands and summoning her powers. A huge mass of magic met the avalanche, stopping it. Elsa grunted and increased the strength, hardening the snow again and making it into a solid ice fence. She stopped then and noted that Hiccup and Astrid were standing directly behind her. Fury that had been building up in her chest burst out, and she slapped them both, rather hard.

"What did you think you were doing?!" She shouted, her fists clenched and her blue eyes sparking with fury. Astrid and Hiccup held their cheeks and looked down at the snow in shame.

"Couldn't you _tell_ that it was going to avalanche? Oh and I suppose you thought it was a great idea to shoot spines at a dragon missing half a tail, Astrid! An even better idea to block the dragon's sight to make her mistress run into branches that could have knocked her off and broken her back, Hiccup! Oh and the best idea ever to shoot fire on a close-to-avalanching mountain at a snowbank and make it explode! Yeah, the ideas just get better and better!" She lifted her hands and dropped them, exasperation and fury showing clearly on her face. Snowflake growled at Stormfly and Toothless, as if agreeing with her rider, and the two dragons bowed their heads in shame.

"When are you going to mature?! I'm not always going to be around to save you from your thoughtlessness! My life is miserable enough as it is without _you two_ irresponsibly going and risking your lives for a bit of fun!" She spat, and mounted Snowflake, who growled to the other dragons, commanding them to follow. The other dragons followed shamefacedly, and Snowflake flew quickly back to Berk, landing and growling again at the dragons.

"Snowflake, keep an eye on them. Don't let them leave Berk." Elsa commanded and the White Fury nodded her head, turning and growling at the dragons, as if telling them that they weren't allowed to leave Berk.

"D-what?! Elsa you can't do that!" Hiccup and Astrid exclaimed, and Elsa whirled on them, ice crackling under her feet and lining her entire body.

"Oh I can't? Why do you think I've been so nervous for three weeks? Because Stoick trusts me to punish you justly if you do something _idiotic_ like that, and he trusts me to keep _you, Astrid_, safe."

"Well you can't do it to me." Hiccup said, not thinking. Astrid winced and thought, "Bad idea, Hiccup." Elsa clenched her fist and Toothless' tail crackled, turning to ice.

"Now leave. Me. Alone." Elsa hissed, turning and running as quickly as possible away from them. She ran to the high mountains of Berk, Snowflake following soon behind, and Elsa mounted her, flying high into the sky, where she let loose her powers. A fierce storm swirled around her, not bothering Snowflake as she was used to such storms, and the clouds were coated with ice. (I don't know if that's possible or not.) At last Elsa felt better and flew sort of slowly back to Berk. Once she landed, Stoick came up to her. Elsa prepared to be scolded for giving such a harsh punishment, but instead he said,

"Thank you, Elsa. You gave a good punishment to them. They should have been more responsible than that." Elsa's eyes opened wide, then she stuttered,

"Uh, thank you, sir. I wasn't sure if I should have made it that harsh, but at the moment it seemed like the best idea." Stoick nodded and left, leaving Elsa to slump against Snowflake in exhaustion.

Maybe you're wondering why Elsa was so tired, and testy. Well, it was for a good reason. Because she was so dependable, Hiccup was starting to basically let her lead the Dragon Academy, when it was _his_ responsibility, and she had to take care of all the twins' destruction, not to mention taking care of sick dragons because they'd found she had a talent for it. And her powers had been getting stronger as her hormones were wonky with her womanhood, so she'd been having more and more trouble controlling them. Hence her magic's strength.

Elsa reflected on what I've just written as she slowly walked home, and decided that maybe if she disappeared for a while, it'd be good for herself, and it might make Hiccup a little more mature. She turned in her path and went to Stoick's house, knowing that it'd be wrong not to tell him she was leaving for a while. She knocked and thankfully Stoick opened the door.

"Hello sir. Um, I was thinking maybe I could go to a mountain for maybe a few weeks, because I've been really stressed lately, and maybe it'd mature Hiccup a bit." Elsa blurted it out, and Stoick's face became something she'd never seen, understanding and a bit sad.

"Certainly. Stay up as long as you want. Which mountain shall you be going to?" Elsa bit her lip and thought of the mountain farthest away.

"The north mountain." Stoick nodded, and said,

"Travel safe."

"Oh sir? Please don't tell Hiccup or anyone where I am. You can tell them I needed to get away, but please don't tell them where I am, and don't tell them anything till three days from now." Stoick nodded in understanding, then Elsa nodded goodbye and left, flying home on Snowflake.

Now that she had something to look forward to, Elsa's step became more perky, and her eyes became bright once more with happiness, not anger.

"This is going to be so good, Snowflake! Just us for a few months, all alone without any responsibilities other than survival." Elsa said excitedly as she filled two satchels. She filled Snowflake's saddle with clothes, attached her ax to the saddle, got two quivers filled with arrows from Gobber, telling him about her expedition but swearing him to secrecy as well, looped her bow over her chest, took her sword and attached it to her saddle, and took off towards the North Mountain.

_Hiccup and the gang three days later._

"Oh good." Fishlegs sighed, and Astrid glared at him in astonishment.

"Why _good_, Fishlegs?" She asked dangerously. Fishlegs sighed and for once ignored her feminist ego.

"Well for one, she's been super stressed for a really long time, two, she's been wanting to go somewhere for months, three, Hiccup has really been neglecting this academy, making Elsa do it, and four, you and Hiccup really need to mature and grow off believing Elsa will get you out of every single scrap you ever get into because she won't and _can't_." Astrid and Hiccup stared at Fishlegs in surprise. That sort of speech was almost never heard from the gentle boy, and it was very startling when he used it on humans, not dragons. Snotlout surprised everyone by agreeing with Fishlegs.

"Yeah, you guys haven't attended dragon class in six weeks. Elsa's been teaching, and you can see her getting more and more stressed as each day goes by." Then Ruffnut said,

"Yeah, I'm pretty thick and even I could see it, and she was so desperate for help she confided in _me_."

"And you've got to be pretty desperate to confide in her." Tuffnut said and Ruffnut punched his arm, which he ignored. Hiccup and Astrid buried their faces in their hands, groaning.

"Why were we the last to notice this?" They groaned.

"Because Elsa is a super sweet girl that tries not to be selfish, immature, hides her feelings excellently, is your sister," Fishlegs pointed to Astrid, "And your best friend." He pointed at Hiccup.

"Plus I'm pretty sure she felt like she could handle it." He added, then Stoick came in.

"You were bein' pretty dense, son." He said, laying a heavy hand on Hiccup's shoulder.

_Three days previous with Elsa._

Elsa sighed in happiness as Snowflake glided smoothly through the air, feeling free at last. She lay on Snowflake's back as they glided quickly and smoothly through the clouds, relaxing for the first time in a long.

They traveled for 2 days, arriving at the North Mountain at sunset. Elsa dismounted and rubbed Snowflake.

"Tired girl? Or do you want to build a whatever?" She asked mischievously, and Snowflake warbled excitedly. Elsa laughed and ran with Snowflake, running up the mountain. They came to a part in the mountain where there fell into their path a deep ravine. Elsa didn't hesitate long, making a long ice staircase wide enough for Snowflake to run behind her without being cramped. She reached the other side of the ravine quickly, finishing the staircase with a flourish, then ran forward and slammed her good foot on the hard snow, causing a giant snowflake to erupt. She raised her hands and raised a platform, lifting herself and Snowflake, building a giant castle made completely of ice.

_OK, that was basically a stress relief bit. Next part is pretty intense. Oh…I'm so cruel._


	10. I'll Sacrifice Myself for Berk

_Four months later._

Elsa gathered her things and got on Snowflake. They were going back to Berk that day, and they were going to hurry. Trader Johann had come by and informed her that Outcasts were attacking Berk, trying to get something from them, but he didn't know what. Elsa was leaving almost everything at the castle except some food, her bow, sword and ax, and her quivers which Trader Johann had refilled kindly for her. She got on Snowflake and they flew as quickly as Snowflake could go for long distances to Berk. They reached Berk by midday, and Snowflake hovered, allowing Alvin the Treacherous' shout to reach her ears.

"Hand over the Ice Witch, and we'll be on our way!" Elsa gasped, then resolve hardened her heart. She would give them what they wanted, without a fight. She could see as it was that the Vikings were already beaten and exhausted, their houses and dragons even more so, and if she tried to kill the Outcasts or freeze them, they might kill Astrid or Hiccup. She put her fingers in her mouth and whistled, using magic to enhance the loudness, and lifted her hands, making icy winds lift all the Outcasts and replace them on the ship. She landed on the ship and Snowflake bounded away, jumping into the water and swimming to the shore at her mistress' command. The Outcasts immediately grabbed her arms and wrenched her onto a mast, tying her hands behind the mast, stretching her arms exceedingly uncomfortably, and tied her feet, well foot, as well. Then Alvin jabbed something into her exposed arm, and Elsa gasped several times as she felt something happening to her powers. It was like they were struggling against whatever it was Alvin had put into her veins, but were at last conquered by the thing in her blood.

"What-what did you do?!" Elsa gasped, and Alvin chuckled.

"Ah, I only subdued yer powers, luv. You probably won't be able to use them for years now." Elsa stared at him in astonishment and fear.

"How did someone as dumb as you get such a smart plan?" She asked, not the best thing to ask. Alvin's sneer turned to a fierce frown and he cut her arm.

"Don't be a smartie now, lass." He scolded mockingly, and Elsa winced as the blood flowed down her arm. She bit her lip and raised her chin, not allowing any fear to show on her face as Alvin sheathed his knife and turned away to face the sea.

"Dad we have to get Elsa back he'll kill her or destroy everything!" Hiccup exclaimed, and Stoick put his hands on his son's shoulders.

"Hiccup this is no time to panic." Hiccup shoved his dad's hands off and cried,

"This is the perfect time to panic!" Then his attention was dragged away by something swimming up the shore and he ran over. He saw it was Snowflake, holding something in her mouth.

"Snowflake! What do you have?" He asked, and Snowflake carefully dropped the thing into his hands. Hiccup got a little grossed out at the slightly slobbery bag in his hands, but then he opened it and saw it was waterproof, and held a note. He unrolled it and read the following.

_Hiccup,_

_If you're reading this, then Berk is in danger and I probably just did something that endangers my life. If it's what I've always feared, then the Outcasts are holding me prisoner. I've always been afraid of that my whole life, but I never let it stop me. I want you to realize that I'm purposely making this sacrifice for Berk, for Astrid, but most of all for you and your safety. Please, Hiccup, if it's possible without your death or captivity, save me. If you will most likely get caught or killed, and I have to rescue you, after I do I'll kill you. Now please, find me._

Hiccup looked in the bag and felt around, then something cold and metal met his fingers. He lifted it and saw it was a necklace, a snowflake locket, so beautiful it was hard to believe. Silver was perfectly formed with diamonds and sapphires into a snowflake, on the front and back, and the hinges were so tiny but so strong it was surprising. He opened it and saw a drawing of himself and Elsa sitting together, facing each other and their hands clasped and held up at the height of their shoulders. Both were laughing happily, and Hiccup touched it, wondering how the person who'd drawn it had managed to do it so perfectly. Then the locket started to glow, and Hiccup closed it, turning it to the front and seeing the gem in the middle glow, he started in surprise, holding the necklace up by it's delicately strong chain as he stood. He turned towards the sea and the gem glowed brighter, turning into a swirling gem that looked like a super nova.

"The closer we get to Elsa,..The brighter this locket will glow! That's it! We have to gather the dragon riders, all that we can, and go get Elsa." Hiccup turned to his dad and the other dragon riders, and he realized how tired they were.

"Maybe we should rest, then go get her." He said/asked, and everyone nodded. Everyone left him alone and he held up the locket, gazing at the gem in the middle of the mystical snowflake.

"I promise, Elsa, we _will_ find you." He clasped the snowflake in his palm and pressed it to his lips, whispering,

"Even if it takes a lifetime."


	11. I Will Never Leave You

Elsa slowly opened her eyes and realized her predicament. How she'd managed to fall asleep with her arms all stretched and pinned against a mast like that, she'd never know. All she could guess was that either Alvin knocked her out, or she was exceedingly exhausted and hadn't been able to fight sleep any longer.

She tried the ropes, seeing if they'd lost any strength, but to no avail. Then she raised her head, and summarized their location. They'd gone far in one night, about two days worth of travel with a normal wind, but last night's had apparently been stronger than a normal wind. She didn't recognize the place, but her examination was interrupted when someone untied her hands from the mast and held them tightly as if she was a feared rabid animal, and someone shoved food in front of her, barking an order for her to eat. Elsa did so, then the Outcasts tied her to a smaller post, which allowed her to sit down and rest, but she didn't enjoy it long as bored Outcasts started cutting her for amusement. She retaliated once and threw blood at one passing behind her, which was rather unwise, for it gained another cut. At last Alvin called away the Outcasts, slightly annoyed, and ordered them to not cut her so much to where she would die. Well, that was one comfort; they didn't want her to die at least. Yay. Elsa closed her eyes as darkness fell and enjoyed the soothing breeze, becoming buried in her thoughts, one of which stood out; _I hope Hiccup comes soon._

Hiccup and the other dragon riders flew out and searched for days, following the locket's lead, though Hiccup following a glowing locket made Tuffnut and Snotlout begin to question Hiccup's sanity. The locket grew ever brighter as they got closer, and finally, after two weeks of searching, they saw the ships floating in the sea, and Hiccup spied Elsa's familiar blue outfit on the deck.

**Elsa's POV.**

Two weeks. Two weeks she had been stuck on the ship, hoping against hope that Hiccup would come and rescue her. Two weeks of pure torture, literally. Once or twice both weeks Alvin even took her down into the cellar and attempted forcing information out of her by beating her, but this did nothing but solidify her silence. Alvin had informed her that the following day another session of "Friendly conversation" was in order, and Elsa shuddered at the thought. She looked up at the dark night sky, breathing out a sigh in sadness. Then she saw a pattern of stars glimmer, and she narrowed her eyes. That certainly wasn't a cloud, it was moving far too fast. If only it was- no it couldn't be. But there, the stars glimmered again, and this time Elsa's sharp eyes caught a flicker of white, and this confirmed her suspicions: it was Hiccup! Instinctively, Elsa let out a small gasp, and the guard nearby kicked her leg, growling,

"Shut up squib!" Elsa closed her battered lips, ignoring the large bruise forming on her leg, and watched as the shadows in the sky became Toothless and Hiccup, and Stormfly and Astrid. She sucked on her lip, trying to keep from breaking down. _Not now! Not now, Elsa. Stay strong! You can do this! Conceal, don't feel, conceal don't feel.._. Elsa thought to herself, and managed to keep her fear reined in, and her relief in check.

Alvin had been alerted of the dragons coming in close, and was on the deck, watching as Toothless and Stormfly landed. Astrid, to Elsa's surprise, managed to hold herself back from charging Alvin and chopping his head off, and began to speak.

"I believe you have my sister." She said in a surprisingly cold voice.

"And my friend." Hiccup added, his eyes a heated green fire. Alvin chuckled and leaned on the post on which Elsa was tied.

"Just a friend, 'Iccup? Really? I should thinks she's more than that. Why don't you answer me? Is this 'er?"

"Is this she." Elsa mumbled, and Alvin sliced her shoulder, provoking a large wince of pain from Elsa. This show only added to Hiccup and Astrid's anger, but they kept it in check admirably, considering their anger. Of course it wasn't as well kept as it would have been had it been Elsa, but for them, it was good.

"Give her to us." Hiccup demanded.

"Why?"

"Because if you don't I'll chop your head off!" Astrid spat, and Hiccup touched her arm, trying to rein in her anger a bit. Elsa meanwhile was silent the whole time, and did nothing, but now she lifted her blue eyes, and Hiccup met her gaze, feeling something in his heart. He turned back to Alvin and Alvin said, looking calculative.

"Perhaps, if you hand over that fine Night Fury, then I'll free her." Elsa closed her eyes, and in her mind, went to the deep pools of her power, which were boiling and itching to fly out. She plunged into them and in her mind said in a voice that echoed over frozen mountains and icy regions,

"My powers, I summon you! Fight against this evil restraining you, and never suffer imprisonment again! Fight!" The word fight rose and echoed, growing stronger.

"For Hiccup! For Astrid! For Berk! Fight and rise!" 'Fight!' echoed against and multiplied, as the storms raging in the icy kingdom grew stronger, ice growing taller, air growing colder, ice and snow blending in a fierce weapon. "FIGHT!" Finally echoed in one strong voice, and Elsa opened her eyes, seconds before her powers exploded, and catching Astrid's eye, breathed,

"Mast." Astrid grabbed Hiccup, and they both got on their dragons which leapt on the masts, and Elsa's power exploded in a great circle, destroying everything. Elsa's ropes burst into flurries which swished around and joined the great explosion which destroyed 10 ships. Elsa allowed her powers to flow out, reassuring that the Outcasts wouldn't be coming back, then glancing up, saw Toothless and Stormfly hovering in the sky. She sighed and then fell, sliding down to the ice platform on which she stood. She was dimly aware of Astrid and Hiccup shouting, then everything went black.

**Hiccup and Astrid's POV.**

Elsa glanced up at them, and it seemed like she sighed before going limp and collapsing on the ice platform on which she stood. Hiccup and Astrid swooped down, and Astrid slid off Stormfly, landing precariously on the ice, picking up Elsa all too easily; she was so thin! She took her onto Stormfly, and gave her to Hiccup who held her close, as they flew with all speed possible to Berk.

* * *

><p>Two weeks later, Hiccup went through the village to Elsa's house, where she was still asleep. He went into the room where Elsa was, and nodded to Astrid, who stood and gave him her chair, herself going into the room next and sleeping. Hiccup sat by the bed, watching Elsa's chest rise and fall steadily to the rhythm of her breathing, and sighed. He pulled out his notebook and sat at the desk, writing in it. He had heard Stoick murmuring a song a few days ago, and the tune had remained in his head. In between shifts of watching Elsa with Astrid, he had managed to find the song, and discovered it was the song Stoick and his mother used to sing. He had memorized the tune, and was now working on words for it, suited to him and Elsa. He had never been too good at that sort of thing, so it was only natural that he was stuck on the middle of the first stanza, and was struggling to find fitting words. He sighed and tapped the quill against his head, brushing his too-long bangs out of his face with the feather. Then he dropped the quill back into the holder quickly when he heard Elsa moving, and immediately went over to her, where he stood over her, one arm on the headboard, the other holding the mattress. Elsa had shifted positions, and her breathing had changed a note, going with increasingly harder. Hiccup took her hand and whispered,<p>

"Elsa, Elsa it's all right, I'm here." She had never woken up when they said that previously, just taken a deep breath and sighed, lapsing into a deeper sleep. Elsa did this now, and Hiccup turned away, getting the quill and sitting on the chair to write. He murmured the stanza he had written so far, without the tune.

_I'll fly far through a savage wind,_

_With ne'er a fear of falling. _

_And gladly ride... _

There he stopped, and sighed. Here was where he was stuck. He groaned quietly and put his head in his hands. If only Elsa would wake up! He sighed and flipped the page, putting away the quill pen and getting out his coloring pencils he had bought from trader Johann, beginning a drawing of Elsa. He drew her as she was now, asleep. She lay on her back, one arm across her stomach, her other by her side, her hair in two braids resting on her shoulders, a wisp of blonde hair hanging over her closed eye, her locket glowing softly on her chest. Hiccup had put the necklace on when she was laid on the bed, for he believed it would help. He sighed and leaned back in his chair, trying to think of something.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsa's dreaming. <strong>

It was a swirling mass of black and red, for the most part. Sometimes through the mist, she heard Alvin's jeering voice, asking her the questions he'd asked her in the cabin. That was when she started shifting and grew uneasy, then into the fog would enter Hiccup or Astrid's voices, soft and gentle, assuring her that they were there, and she was safe. Then she would slip into a deep dreamless sleep, lasting for a long time. Then she would rise into a lighter level, where she dreamt of flying and running through the snow with Hiccup or Astrid. The dreams would then change, shifting back to the black and red. Sometimes, after that, she would dream of Hiccup, standing in front of a light, and he would hold out his hand, calling her to him, and she would take his hand, this taking them onto a cliff, where the wind whipped around them. Then everything would fade again, melting into black and red, following the same pattern.

!

* * *

><p>Hiccup recalled a song Elsa had told him her mother used to sing before her ice powers were discovered. He wasn't the best at singing, but he had a good voice, and he figured it would soothe her. He cleared his throat softly, and began to softly sing.<p>

_A naoidhean bhig, cluinn mo ghuth_  
><em>Mise ri d' thaobh, O mhaighdean bhàn<em>  
><em>Ar rìbhinn òg, fàs a's faic<em>  
><em>Do thìr, dìleas féin<em>  
><em>A ghrian a's a ghealach, stiùir sinn<em>  
><em>Gu uair ar cliù 's ar glòir<em>  
><em>Naoidhean bhig, ar rìbhinn òg<em>  
><em>Maighdean uasal bhàn.<em>

He felt sure that he had said words wrong, and he took a deep breath, just relaxing for once. Then he went over to the window, watching the sun set. Then a soft voice began singing gently,

_A naoidhean bhig, cluinn mo ghuth_  
><em>Mise ri d' thaobh, O mhaighdean bhàn<em>  
><em>Ar rìbhinn òg, fàs a's faic<em>  
><em>Do thìr, dìleas féin<em>  
><em>A ghrian a's a ghealach, stiùir sinn<em>  
><em>Gu uair ar cliù 's ar glòir<em>  
><em>Naoidhean bhig, ar rìbhinn òg<em>  
><em>Maighdean uasal bhàn.<em>

Every word was pronounced perfectly, and one person knew how to sing it that perfectly. Only one. Hiccup slowly turned, and saw Elsa, still in the same position, but awake, and smiling softly at him.

"Elsa, you're awake!" Hiccup exclaimed, and ran over to her bedside. Elsa smiled wider and lifted her hand, taking Hiccup's hand.

"How are you?" He asked, and Elsa took a deep breath.

"How good am I expected to be? I feel fine, other than being slightly weak. How long have I been asleep?"

"About two weeks." Elsa turned her head, looking out the window.

"It felt more like an infinity." She whispered, and Hiccup was silent, just waiting for her to speak. She then sighed and looked at Hiccup. She lifted her hand and put it on his cheek, just holding it there, then she let it slide down, falling on the mattress. She then said,

"Hiccup? I'm hungry." Hiccup smiled and went out, getting her some food Gothi had assigned for when she woke up. Elsa ate, then sighed, sliding down her pillows and turning slightly onto her side, her eyes gently closing.

"Hiccup?" She breathed, exhaustion clearly conquering her.

"Yes?"

"Stay here, please?" She whispered, slipping into sleep. Hiccup squeezed her hand and kissed her forehead.

"Always." He brushed some hair away from her eyes, squeezed her hand gently and sat down on the mattress, watching her through the night.

* * *

><p>Two days later, Astrid had been watching Elsa since she had woken up, and Hiccup rather wanted to watch her, so Astrid agreed to let him watch her for a few days. Elsa had protested that she didn't need constant watching, not being a little child. Astrid and Hiccup had dismissed this, and Elsa had sat back on her pillow, crossing her arms and grumbling, causing Snowflake, who was now at her side 247, to glance up at the two teens bothering her mistress and give them a warning glare.

Hiccup entered the room to find Elsa sitting alone and reading a book, Snowflake curled up at the foot of her bed, her hair in a braid resting on her shoulder, her knees pulled up to her chest.

"Hey." Hiccup greeted, and Elsa looked up, smiling as she closed her book.

"Hey. How are you?" Hiccup shrugged.

"Can't complain. Better now." Elsa tilted her head.

"Why now?"

"Because I'm here." Elsa blushed and put the book on the small desk next to her bed. The twosome talked for a long time, until Elsa looked outside and noticed it was twilight. She gave a tiny sigh, then she noticed Hiccup was muttering something at his book. She listened, and heard,

_I'll fly far through a savage wind,_

_With ne'er a fear of falling._

_And gladly ride the.._

Elsa spoke softly,

_And gladly ride the ice so thin,_

_If you will stay with me. _

Hiccup looked up, then wrote quickly in his notebook as Elsa thought up lines.

_No scorching sun,_

_Or freezing cold,_

_Will stop me on my journey,_

_If you will promise your heart._

_And stay with me, for eternity._

_My dearest one my darling dear,_

_Your strong brave words astound me._

_But I am strong why should you help?_

_No one cares for the ice maid._

_*Hiccup began and wrote as he sang.*_

_No one cares that is true tis sad, _

_Save for one lonely Viking, _

_Whose heart you stole with icy grace _

_I love ye for my whole life. _

_*Elsa continued*_

_I am astonished I must say,_

_No one has spoken such fair words,_

_I love you dragon lad, dear, _

_And shall for all eternity. _

_*Both*_

_I'll fly on savage icy winds_

_With ne'er a fear of falling _

_And gladly ride the waves of life _

_If you will stay with me!_

Elsa laughed as they finished, and Hiccup closed the book with a satisfied snap.

"Finally! I've been trying to finish that song for us for a week!" Hiccup exclaimed, and Elsa smiled.

"Couldn't cope without me, huh?" She teased, not expecting Hiccup to reply,

"Nope." Elsa blushed and looked away, hiding her face by drinking some of the water by her bed. She put the cup down when she managed to rid herself of the blushing, and looked outside.

"Oh, the stars are out." She sighed, and stared at the window.

"Do you want to look at them?" Hiccup asked softly. Elsa nodded, and Hiccup got up.

"Well then milady, shall we?" Elsa pushed away the covers and sat up, then Hiccup picked her up bridal style, and carried her out onto the porch, where hung a string hammock. He put her down gently and Elsa then noticed that he had grown taller. She suddenly wondered if she had grown; she realized she hadn't had a chance to check since nearly half a year ago. She wriggled around on the hammock for a minute, getting comfortable, and sighed in content as she gazed up at the stars.

"Hiccup, do you know that there are patterns in the stars?" She asked suddenly, and Hiccup shook his head, lying down next to the hammock.

"Look. There's an archer, right there." Elsa's finger traced out an archer, made by the glittering stars.

"Wow." Hiccup said in astonishment. Elsa laughed once, and gazed up at the stars. Sometime between this and her falling asleep, her hand fell off the hammock and took Hiccup's hand, holding it.

* * *

><p><strong>Too much fluff! I'm gonna die! Hehe! Cya!<strong>


	12. OC's are accepted and welcomed!

Hello my friends! I know, I was supposed to update today, but things got in the way. However, I would like to say that I'd love it if people would ask me to put in OC's. I feel like my story is kind of barren without them, and most of the OC's I put in are based off me. :-) So please review or PM me if you'd like me to put in an OC. He/she can be good or evil, just a fair warning, I most likely won't accept people who force men/women to hear babies. :-)


	13. Who Are You?

"I'll be the battle dragon. Ok, now spread out." Hiccup, Elsa, Astrid, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snotlout and Fishlegs were up in the sky, where they were practicing in case Dagur or Alvin attacked. The six teens were to hide from Hiccup, who would try to catch/find them.

Now the five dragons flew off, each going a different direction, and Hiccup flew after Snotlout first, catching him easily. The twins and Fishlegs were easy to catch, the twins being dumb and Meatlug being slow, and Astrid was a bit of a challenge, but he caught her without too much trouble. Then he found Elsa, and said loudly,

"You might as well give up now!" He called, and Elsa replied,

"No way!" Snowflake sped up, and Elsa narrowed her eyes, seeing a glacier with rock foundations. She spotted an opening at the bottom, and opened Snowflake's prosthetic, allowing her to dive down and enter the cave. Hiccup quickly followed and Elsa leaned forward, whispering to Snowflake. Snowflake used her special thing and changed her white hide to black, then let out a light, similar to Toothless', and then turned quickly into a side tunnel, stopping abruptly and watched as Toothless zoomed past. Snowflake flew out the opposite way, and changed her coat to white quickly. She hovered in the sky, waiting for Hiccup to come out of the cave, a grin on her face.

"Why do I always fall for that?" Hiccup asked, and Elsa giggled.

"What I don't understand is how a white Dragon can be so well hidden in a dark cave!" He exclaimed.

"It's a gift." Elsa replied, and Hiccup chuckled.

"It must be." Hiccup didn't know about Snowflake's ability, by the way. Elsa laughed softly, then Snowflake made a noise, and darted down towards the ground.

"Whoa! Snowflake, what's wrong?" Elsa asked, but Snowflake concentrated. She then landed and Elsa slid off her. She walked carefully, her prosthetic clunking in rhythm not helping her jumpy nerves. She looked around, taking in the misty woods. Hiccup, walking a bit behind her, was wondering what on earth could have attracted Snowflake to this island. They entered a clearing, which was more full of fog than Elsa had thought possible, and she looked around, trying to see more than 5 feet in front of her through the fog. Then something came through the fog and knocked her down. Elsa had gotten the wind knocked out of her upon contact with the ground, so she couldn't do anything, but Hiccup shoved the person off Elsa and shoved her against a tree.

"Hiccup don't hurt her!" Elsa called, and Hiccup loosened his grip on the young girl who had attacked Elsa. The girl then kicked Hiccup in the stomach, and grabbed her ax, with her right hand, Elsa noticed, and threw it expertly at Elsa. Elsa jerked her hands up and met the ax with her ice, knocking it away.

"We don't want to hurt you!" Elsa exclaimed, and the girl didn't respond, just backed away, out of sight, then a dagger came ringing through the fog. Hiccup stopped it by throwing his own dagger and knocking away, then Elsa lifted her hands, using her magic to thin the fog a bit, and saw the girl, standing in a defensive position, and Elsa said again,

"We don't want to hurt you." The girl replied,

"Prove it! Lose the magic." Elsa was confused.

"What? I can't _lose_ the magic-"

"Try these." Hiccup interrupted softly, and held out Elsa's old gloves. Elsa stared at them for a while, then slowly pulled them on. Then she turned back and held up her hands.

"See? No more magic as long as I'm wearing these." The girl, who looked to be about the same age as them, slowly came up, grabbing her ax and re-sheathing her dagger as she did. Once she came close enough to see, Elsa said,

"I'm Elsa Hofferson," Hiccup said,

"And I'm Hiccup Haddock, son of Stoick the vast." Elsa continued,

"And these are our dragons." Snowflake approached cautiously and sniffed her. Toothless did likewise, not really liking the ax in her hand, and then they returned to their rider's sides. Elsa said then,

"Why are you here?" The girl replied,

"I'm trying to find my way to the isle of Berk, but the ship I was on was attacked by Dagur." Hiccup interrupted and said,

"Is there a place on this island where we can talk without feeling like I'm surrounded by Smothering Smokebreaths?" The girl gave him a sharp glance then said,

"Follow me." Elsa, Hiccup, Snowflake and Toothless followed the girl to a bluff with long waving green grass, where the fog parted and the sun shone. The girl then turned and Hiccup and Elsa saw her features for the first time. She had straight black hair falling down to the middle of her back in a tight braid that has grass and dirt in it, not to mention bumps and kinks, showing that it had been in that style for a long time. She had brown eyes that had a glint of caution and told them she didn't trust them, fair skin, but on her left arm was a long wide scar, stretching from just below her shoulder down onto her palm, coming to a point on her middle finger. The left arm also was not used. Her fingers were clenched into a fist, so it was apparent that her fingers still worked, but her arm just hung there, not moving, nothing. She wore leather pants, black shirt, and a leather belt holding a dagger, a strap on her back which held her ax.

"We hail from Berk." Elsa said, and the girl raised an eyebrow.

"It seems it's my turn to introduce myself. My name is Samara."

"Well Fiona, would you like to come with us to Berk? We can walk there from here." Hiccup gestured to the stretch of land. Samara snorted,

"No we can't! Those are marshes. Haven't you ever seen marshes before?" Elsa and Hiccup shook their heads. Samara sighed.

"Well unless you want to fall into a bog and drown, don't go that way." Elsa cast a glance at Snowflake and asked,

"Do you want to come with us?" Samara looked at the dragons and said,

"How do I know you won't try to hurt me?"

"Because we promise on our honor that we won't hurt you." Elsa replied without hesitation.

!

The next thing that was important that happened was Elsa and Hiccup landing, Elsa getting off then waiting as Samara got off.

**I know! I'm a terrible Human being! I'll update better next time I promise!**


	14. Senna, Astrid, Samara!

Samara looked around, taking in the dragons, Vikings and sheep hurrying around the town square. She jumped when she heard Stoick's voice booming,

"Hiccup!" Stoick came up to Hiccup and he asked,

"Ah, who's this? Samara replied,

"I'm Samara. Are you Stoick the chief of Berk?" When Stoick replied in the affirmative, she pulled a paper from her pouch and gave it to him, saying her father had bidden her give it to him. Then Elsa said to Samara,

"Would you like to learn the ways of the village?" Samara nodded, and Elsa went off in search of a companion to give her the tour, as she and Hiccup were going to go on a sunset flight. She soon returned and found Hiccup in a rather foul mood; Astrid was pestering him to show her new moves on Stormfly.

"Samara, this is Senna. She can show you around the village and help you pick a dragon, and perhaps you three could take a flight afterwards." Samara stepped up and said,

"Hi, I'm Samara." Senna shook her hand and said,

"I'm Senna." The three girls left Hiccup and Elsa, who wasted no time getting on their dragons and flying away.

"So Samara, where did you live before?" Astrid asked, and Samara replied,

"On an island about 20 leagues in the ocean from here. It was beautiful."

"Well, now that you've seen the island, do you want to pick your dragon?" Senna asked, and Samara said,

"I'm not sure. My left arm doesn't work." Astrid spoke up.

"Well Senna here is a wonderful doctor, why don't you let her fix it?" Senna flushed slightly, and Samara turned towards her.

"Do you swear that you won't try to make it worse?" Senna looked astonished.

"Let me put it this way; I HATE causing people pain. I cried the last time I slapped someone because it hurt them."

"It's true. I was the one she slapped, and she started bawling." Astrid put in, and Samara slowly stretched her arm toward Senna.

"I'm trusting you, OK?" Samara made sure, and Senna replied,

"Good. Because I can fix your arm." She felt Samara's arm, and exclaimed,

"Your ligament is out of place." She put her hands in a strange position, and said,

"This will hurt, but it will also feel good instantly." She jerked her hands and Astrid heard a loud pop. Samara shrieked and pulled her arm away, then Senna put her hands on her arm, causing a green glow to come from her hands. The pain disappeared as the glow touched it, and Samara examined her arm, astonishment clear on her face.

"H-how did you do that? No one's been able to fix this arm!" She stuttered, and Senna smiled.

"Let's just say it's a confirmation of our friendship. Us three." She pulled three ribbons out of her pouch and gave a ribbon to each girl, which they tied on their wrists. Samara smiled and said,

"You know, I have never been inclined to trust people as I am here." Senna smiled and said,

"That's good, because now we're all friends. Now, shall we go pick your dragon?"

?!

Hiccup and Elsa flew for a few hours, going to an island Elsa had found and wanted to show Hiccup and they explored it for a few hours, before flying home. It was fully dark by the time Hiccup and Elsa got home, and they were greeted by Astrid saying,

"Where were you guys? Did you go to an abandoned island and explore?" Elsa and Hiccup looked at each other and said, looking back at Astrid,

"Uh, yes?" Astrid laughed and just walked away. Elsa and Hiccup laughed and got their dinner, eating on a bluff, swinging their legs over the side, and talking about the island. Finally Elsa tossed the ice plate she'd made over the bluff, hearing it plop into the water. She looked down and then felt Hiccup take her hand. She glanced down and smiled, twisting her fingers around his. They sat there for a long time, just sitting and enjoying each other's company.

**Eheh, BYE!**


	15. Heather Heats Up the Hate

"Come on Samara, get on!" Astrid encouraged, and Samara got on Stormfly slowly. She, Senna and Astrid were going to find Samara a dragon, and were going to look around for one, as the dragons on Berk had proved to be unsatisfactory. As they fly, I realize I haven't described Senna or her Dragon. This must be amended!

She wears her strawberry blonde hair in two braids on her back, a light pink tunic, red leggings, and wears a bow on her back, her quiver forever on her hip. Her life centers around Dragon riding, lessons at the academy and archery. Her dragon is a red Nadder/Timberjack, with light pink coloring, named Lighthaven. There!

They were flying over Timberjack island when they heard a loud roar, and Senna quickly flew down, and Astrid and Samara waited. Senna flew back up and said breathlessly,

"Samara, I think I've found your dragon." She turned Lighthaven and Astrid followed, and when they landed, Samara's jaw dropped. Lying in front of them, was a big dragon, about the same shape as a Night Fury, without the listening flaps, and a frilly necklace piece behind her head, currently fluffed up in a defensive pose, a flared out tail, and body colors the shades of the northern lights. Her eyes were rainbows, glittering in the sun light. Senna said as Samara and Astrid dismounted,

"She's hurt, and I could heal her, but she won't let me get near her." Samara slowly went up to her and knelt.

"Hey girl," she whispered, and the dragon cocked it's head intelligently, it's necklace smoothing down slowly.

"Are you hurt girl? Do you want some help?" The Dragon crooned and Samara reached out her hand. The Dragon slowly pushed its nose against her hand, and Samara breathed out slowly. She got closer and ran her hands all over her.

"Ok Senna, you can heal her now." Samara said softly, and Senna slowly came over, putting her hands on the wound, healing her. Now that the dragon was healed, she got up and sniffed Samara, then Senna asked,

"What are you gonna name her?" Samara smiled at the dragon's silly antics and shrugged.

"I don't know." Astrid then said,

"Well, go ahead and get on her! You'll want to never get off again, believe me." Samara got on her dragon gently and followed Senna and Astrid to the skies, which were being lit by the sun set. Senna and Astrid gasped, and Samara asked,

"What's wrong?" They pointed speechlessly at her dragon, and Samara saw her scales were catching the light of the sun, imitating all the colors of the sunset.

"I know what her name will be." Samara murmured. She looked up at Astrid and Senna, smiling, and finished,

"Aurora."

* * *

><p>"Elsa we saw something you're gonna want to see." Astrid, Samara and Senna had returned at twilight, and had found Elsa and Hiccup immediately.<p>

"What?" Elsa asked, confused.

"Just follow us." Astrid said, and she, Senna, Samara, Hiccup and Elsa flew down to the beach, where they saw a wrecked boat.

"Oooh, exciting. A wrecked boat." Hiccup said sarcastically, then Elsa elbowed him harshly.

"Astrid wouldn't have brought us down here for nothing." She scolded, and thus pacified Astrid's anger.

"Yo, do you want to see it or not?" Senna asked, and Hiccup and Elsa went over, looking in the tent made by the wrecked boat. It was a young girl, the same age as Astrid and the other girls present, with raven black hair and fair skin.

"Hey, are you hurt?" Hiccup asked, and Samara, who with Senna was waiting at the edge of the beach, groaned as she saw Snotlout and the twins landing on the beach. She hadn't been there a day and she'd already learned the twins were destructive. Snotlout she had mercifully not met quite yet, but was about to.

"Yo gang. What's up honey?" He asked, attempting to lean on Samara's shoulder. Samara's face became as stormy as the sea, and she twisted his arm backwards, throwing him far away. Aurora looked up when she smelled her rider's frustration and curled herself around Samara, growling at Snotlout when he got up.

"Hey Senna, this healed arm is a doozy." Samara whispered, and Senna giggled. Then they all turned as Hiccup came out of the wreckage, and Snotlout and Tuffnut's jaws dropped when they saw the pretty girl. Samara narrowed her eyes, judging the girl's features, and inexplicable expressions crossed her face. Senna looked at the girl and studied her, also judging.

The girl was somewhat tall, a little taller than Hiccup, with raven black hair on a herringbone braid on her left shoulder, loose bangs on the right side of her face, and silver eyes. She wore a close fitting leather outfit, and had somewhat sharp features. Hiccup told them her name was Heather.

"Her island was attacked." He added, and Elsa, who had come out of the wreckage after Hiccup and Heather, just avoided the girl as if she was poisonous. She edged around Heather, going over to Senna and Samara, watching as Hiccup led her over to where Toothless and Snowflake were standing, patiently waiting for their riders. Elsa couldn't hear their conversation, but she saw Heather move to get on Snowflake. Her face, Elsa's, darkened and she snapped, getting Snowflake's attention, and snapped down, summoning Snowflake to her side. Snowflake quickly came over, glancing up at Elsa and seeing her annoyed face, in her draconian mind, decided that she didn't like this girl who displeased her rider.

The movement of calling Snowflake when it appeared that Heather was going to ride her did not go unnoticed by Hiccup, who glanced back at Elsa. Elsa lifted her chin a bit and crossed her arms, a defiant spark appearing in her eyes. Unknown by her, this stance was quickly taken up by all the girls save Ruffnut, denying Heather access to their dragons. Hiccup didn't know what to think, then just shrugged and Heather got on behind Hiccup. The twins, Snotlout, and Fishlegs left after Hiccup, then a voice startled the girls.

"Now that's not suspicious at all. A girl just mysteriously washes up on our shores, with no explanation or proof of her lineage, and Hiccup just accepts that!" Elsa turned quickly, and her grim expression softened into a happy smile when she saw a young girl, her own age, with red hair, the dark red hair that isn't orange-y or anything, with brown eyes flecked with yellow, the same height as Astrid, who was slightly shorter than Elsa, light skin but not white like Elsa's, and a red and green dress, representing her adopted clan, the McClintocks. **(YES I KNOW! JOHN WAYNE! WHATEVER! IT'S A SCOTTISH NAME! Lol!) **

"Annabelle! Hey. What's your idea on that girl?" Elsa asked, gesturing to the quickly disappearing dragons. Before I relate what Annabelle's views are on Heather, first let me explain her relation to Elsa and co.

She had come to Berk as a baby from Canada, how she got there no one knew, but she had been adopted by the McClintock Clan and she was proud of it. She didn't avoid speaking of her Canadian blood, in fact, she made it a point to know Canadian French to where she could speak it fluently, and had taught Elsa. When she was angry, she'd purposely start speaking quickly and angrily in Canadian French, which mostly annoyed everyone else except Elsa, who would often join her: Elsa was as fluent as Annabelle in French now.

"I think she is un prétendant." Annabelle replied, dismounting her pink and blue Nadder.

"Jeg er enig helhjertet." Astrid spoke, and Elsa laughed. Astrid sometimes retaliated to their French speaking with a few words of Norse, which she knew little of, but Elsa could speak fluently.

"I don't think we should judge her yet, just be wary of her, and not let our dragons get cozy with her." Senna spoke up, and the girls nodded.

"Well, you girls go ahead back home, I want to fly a while." Elsa said, and Annabelle asked,

"Puis-je joindre?" (May I join you?) Elsa nodded, and once they were in the sky, high enough to be in the clouds, she spilled the beans, as the saying goes.

"Je voudrais avoir la tendance á faire confiance á l'arrêt de Hiccup mais cette fille que je ne fais pas confiance, FIN. DE. LA. PHRASE."

(I wish I had the tendency to trust Hiccup's judgement but that girl I do not trust. End. Of. Sentence.)

"Je veux dire elle a juste lavé et maintenant tout le monde est pris dans! Si elle est une arme?"

(I mean she just washed up and now everyone is taken in! What if she is a weapon?)

"Je suis d'accord. Elle pourrait être dangereux. Mais je ne pense pas que nous devrions sauter aux conclusions. Nous devrions attendre jusqu'á ce qu'elle ait fait quelque chose de suspect avant que nous avertissons Hiccup."

(I agree. She could be dangerous. But we shouldn't jump to conclusions. We should wait until she does something suspicious before we warn Hiccup.) Elsa sighed.

"You're right. But I still don't trust her." She said in English, and Annabelle smiled gently.

"Nor do I. Now come, it must be dinner time." Elsa nodded and the two friends flew back to the dining hall, where they sat and talked with Samara, Senna, and Astrid. They told the girls of their cautious plan, and Astrid agreed.

"I think we should tell Erik too. He doesn't seem to trust Heather." Astrid said, nodding to where the boy was sitting, on the same bench as Heather, but as far away as possible.

"I don't think Jack trusts her either. He didn't even sit on the same bench as Heather." Senna nodded to a white haired blue eyed young Viking the same age as Erik, who was in fact his brother. He had an unusual name, Frosti, but he had been born with the white hair and blue eyes similar to the winter spirit, and he had even met him once, Jack Frost that is. It could be that maybe just a little bit, the tiniest bit, Senna liked him...which was impossible, she often told herself, as Frosti was the most popular boy in the village, other than Erik and Hiccup, and Ruffnut was forever chasing him.

Elsa and Annabelle looked at each other with wide smiles on their lips and Elsa helped up Astrid while Annabelle pulled up Senna, as Elsa said,

"Why don't you two go," She shoved Astrid towards Erik, "tell them of our plans?" Astrid and Senna slowly went towards the two boys and Elsa, Annabelle and Samara all started laughing quietly.

"I take it they like the two lads?" Samara asked, still giggling.

"Oh yes, they're just too shy to admit it, but Erik has had a crush on Astrid for the longest time, and Astrid has started liking him for the past...three years? As for Senna, well, it seems like she and Frosti always liked each other." Elsa answered, and then Annabelle exclaimed,

"Oh, they're coming, serious now girls. So, we're having a lesson tomorrow right?" She asked, suddenly all business, and Elsa answered, her face a duplicate of Annabelle's.

"Yes, in the morning, about nine."

"How come not at seven like normal?" Astrid asked, oblivious of the giggling which had passed.

"Hiccup and I are going to meet and try some new flying techniques at seven." Elsa explained, the slightest hint of a blush on her cheeks. Everyone just nodded and continued with their meal, much to Elsa's relief.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Elsa was getting ready for bed, when she heard a knock. Still being in her day clothes, she answered and saw it was Astrid.<p>

"Elsa, I just saw Heather sneaking around my house as I was feeding Stormfly. She's definitely not to be trusted!" Elsa sighed.

"Look Astrid I'm just as eager as you to condemn her, but we can't just grab at straws, ok? I admit, that is doubtful, and we can add it to the list. OK? Now go on home, you need to rest." Astrid sighed and hugged her sister good night.

Elsa sighed and turned back into her house, changing into her nightgown and falling asleep quickly.

* * *

><p>Elsa was in the arena, waiting for Hiccup with Astrid for company, and he was an hour late when she heard whooping in the sky and looked up to see Toothless flying. She also saw someone behind Hiccup on Toothless; Heather. Ice started crawling out under her feet, and Astrid noticed. She stepped closer to Elsa and gripped her hand.<p>

"Add to the list; purposely taking someone else's person." Elsa hissed through clenched teeth, and Astrid squeezed her hand. Samara, Senna and Annabelle were also annoyed at Hiccup for doing that; Elsa was one of the nicest people on Berk, and all the girls were close to her except Ruffnut, who was really only close with Tuffnut. Elsa took in a deep breath, withdrawing her emotions and sealing them away, save one, anger. The ice withdrew, frosting over her hands, where no one could see it under her finger-less gloves, made of leather pressed against her skin, and she turned away when Hiccup flew in with Heather. Childish perhaps, but better than turning Heather into an ice statue on the spot. Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Snotlout, Erik, Frosti and Fishlegs had arrived earlier, and so Hiccup greeted cheerfully,

"Top of the morning class!" Senna, Elsa, Erik and Frosti turned away, not answering, but Astrid asked in a tight voice,

"Do you remember, by any chance, something you were _supposed _to do this morning? **Before **noon?" Hiccup was puzzled before slapping his hand on his face.

"Oh I was supposed to meet up with Elsa!" He turned towards Elsa and put out his arm, but Elsa hit it away, purposely moving away from him to Annabelle's side. Annabelle grabbed her hand and squeezed it reassuringly, gaining a smile, albeit a small one, from Elsa. She smiled back, whispering,

"Vos amis sont avec vous, mon ami." (Your friends are with you, my friend.)

The girls didn't pay much attention to the lesson, but at the end, Fishlegs brought out the Book of the Dragons, and Heather opened it, causing Elsa to nudge Snowflake, and jerk her head slightly towards the book. Snowflake ran over, grabbed the book out of Heather's hands, and darted back to Elsa, who took it and gave it to Annabelle, who put it in her saddlebag, securing that tightly as Elsa praised Snowflake quietly. She looked back up, crossing her arms, and saw Hiccup glaring at her. Elsa uncrossed her arms and clenched her hands, causing ice to coat her hands, steam coming off because of the averse temperature, and her blue eyes gained a tone darker blue, her face frighteningly icily emotionless. She stared at Hiccup until he looked away, then she heard his prosthetic clink on the floor and jerked her hand without thinking, making ice cover the floor where Hiccup was and she mounted Snowflake, who shot a plasma blast at the chain covering the roof, breaking it and flying out speedily. Hiccup got on Toothless and made to fly out, but Elsa's friends took action, Annabelle and Astrid blocking the ceiling, Senna and Samara blocking the gateway. Their dragons snarled at Toothless, and their riders' faces were stormy, as they blocked Hiccup's path.

"Go after her. Make sure she doesn't get hurt." Astrid whispered to Annabelle, who nodded and flew off immediately. Toothless saw the defenses weakening and made to fly out the ceiling again but Stormfly flicked her tail, shooting spines, and got three in Toothless' tail. Astrid hid a smirk.

"Bulls-eye girl." She murmured, and since Toothless' tail was ripped, he couldn't fly, so the girls released the other dragon riders, flying off to their own ranting places, Astrid's being a thick pine forest whose trees she used as targets for her vengeful axes, Samara and Senna to an abandoned hill where they sword fought for hours.

Elsa flew to a mountain covered in snow, where she dismounted and instantly slammed her hands onto the snow covered ground, summoning snow monsters clad in ice armor. She drew her sword and fought them, for two hours straight. Once she defeated them, she told Snowflake to go into a cave, and Elsa climbed to the top of the mountain. She closed her eyes and lifted her hands, entering the dark and deep pools of unfathomable depth of power, allowing it to pulse through her, and she summoned a blizzard, and opened her eyes, thickening the blizzard as she reflected on the causes of anger. She thickened the blizzard to a white out, and walked through it, feeling it whip around her satisfyingly, ignoring her hair whipping her face. Her anger grew until she turned in a circle, bending over, then stood straight with a jerk, allowing her power to fly out from her chest, going in a full circle, then the snowfall lessened to a slight storm and she felt calmer.

Annabelle followed Elsa to a mountaintop, where she saw her send away Snowflake and knew Elsa needed her own space. She then flew off to her own ranting place, in this way avoiding Elsa's icy wrath.

It always felt good to let out her powers, but when she did it that strongly, not only did it feel good, it strengthened her powers, making them stronger and more vibrantly beautiful. Little did she know, it also made her prettier. It put more vibrancy into her stark blue eyes, made her skin look as beautiful as snow, and thickened and lengthened her platinum blonde hair, adding in sometimes silver streaks. Elsa was not one to stare at the mirror every day, in fact she tended to avoid mirrors, so she never noticed the changes.

After summoning another storm of truly impressive power, she felt her anger simmer down to a small pool, which could easily be reheated, but at the moment was not bothering her. She called Snowflake and she bounded out of the cave, and Elsa mounted flying her back to Berk.

**I don't want to rush this too much, so the next update may be up today if I can squeeze it in and make my fingers type a million words an hour, but most likely it will be up next week. So it may or may not be up today. Toodles! **


	16. I Think I Hate You!

Elsa landed on Berk, and dismounted, going over to Astrid's house. Astrid opened the door, hugging Elsa once she saw it was her.

"Come on, come in. Samara, Senna and Annabelle are here." Elsa went into the room, and sat down next to Annabelle.

"We're having a bit of a meeting, discussing Heather." Astrid explained, and Elsa nodded.

"So Annabelle, what have you seen that's suspicious?" Elsa asked, and Annabelle replied,

"Well, when I gave Hiccup the Dragon Book and he put it under his bed, Heather was watching from the window outside. She didn't think I saw her, but I did. Also she's been following Hiccup and Fishlegs around Berk, asking them all sorts of questions about the dragons. She's even hung out with Tuffnut and Snotlout in order to get information on the dragons that you only get with experience." Elsa nodded and Senna spoke up.

"She tried sucking up to me, asking questions about Lighthaven." Samara added,

"She tried to pet Aurora behind my back, then later on I found her trying to feed her. Aurora wasn't letting her do anything, but I got mad. I may have insulted her overly thoroughly." Elsa smiled.

"It's completely understandable." She said, then Astrid, who had been looking contemplative, spoke up.

"She seems to focus on getting information on Nadders. Why?" Elsa shrugged, then her eyes lit up.

"Unless, she wants to take Stormfly!" Elsa exclaimed, and Astrid's face immediately fell into what Elsa called, 'battle mode'.

"Whoa Astrid, don't go chop off Heather's head. I have a better idea." Everyone's attention was drawn to Elsa, and she explained.

* * *

><p>Elsa watched the sunset, waiting for dark to fall thoroughly, and then changed into a black outfit; fitting black leggings with a long sleeved shirt, these two items put together in one piece, a black mini skirt going to above her knees, a black boot, <strong>(that feels so wrong to write!) <strong>black gauntlets, and she covered her hair with a black hat thing, **(apologies for the lack of creativity there) **and she went out. She had oiled her prosthetic so it wouldn't squeak, and she made her way to Astrid's stable where Stormfly slept.

"Hey Stormfly. Go back to sleep, girl." Elsa murmured, and she sat down in the shadows, waiting. Stormfly settled back down, and Elsa watched the shadows moving in the quiet village.

An hour had passed, and the current hour was growing old, when Heather appeared, just as Elsa had expected. She woke up Stormfly, and Stormfly followed her training by Astrid, jutting out her spines, and Heather exclaimed,

"Spines! Just like the book said!" Elsa's eyes widened and her fingers curled into a fist. She _had _been reading the Dragon Book! The rat...Elsa watched as Heather drew out a piece of chicken, holding it up to Stormfly, then Elsa opened her fist, shooting ice, and it hit the chicken, knocking it out of Heather's hand. Elsa gathered a bit of magic in her palm, connecting it mentally to the ice already out, and breathed a few words, having the ice echo it out and change her voice to one of ice and lacking emotions.

"Leave. Before we hurt you." Heather turned away, starting to run off, then Elsa stood and shot ice at her head, knocking her out. Elsa went over and using her magic, took out the magic and memories of the magic, changing it to Stormfly hit her out of the stable. She hid and watched Heather get up, look around and go back to Hiccup's house. Elsa turned to Stormfly and said in an angry tone,

"Shame on you! Bad dragon!" Stormfly croaked in a shamed manner, and Elsa's voice softened as she said,

"All right. You're forgiven. Now go to sleep."

* * *

><p><em>12:30 AM.<em>

"Elsa! Heather went to meet the Outcasts! She's working for Alvin!" Astrid whisper-yelled, and Elsa stood.

"Well then, we're going to need to do something about that. Get everyone ready, tell them that the serious plan is in motion."

* * *

><p>The next day, Elsa, Astrid, Senna, Samara, Annabelle, Erik and Frosti avoided Hiccup, Heather, Fishlegs, basically anyone that Heather might be following.<p>

At night, Elsa once more took up her station in Stormfly's stable. She stood in the shadows, and waited, this time ready for Heather, who she knew would try to come, and crouched down as Heather appeared.

"Hey Stormfly. It's alright, I won't hurt you." Heather murmured, and gave Stormfly a piece of chicken. "We just have to go to Outcast Island." She said, and Elsa stood, lifting her hand up quickly. Ice sprang up and knocked Heather backwards. Elsa stormed forward, grabbed Heather's shirt and lifted her up, bringing her face close.

"You aren't going anywhere." She hissed, and shoved Heather, pushing her roughly to Hiccup's house, making sure she didn't do anything tricky. Elsa pounded on the door, and when it provoked no response, she allowed her anger to creep out, causing ice to crawl quickly up the house, coating Hiccup's room in ice, and eventually the entire interior, which soon brought out a wide awake Hiccup, and Elsa said,

"Well, I hope you were looking for the Dragon Book." Hiccup asked in confusion,

"Why? And who are you?" Elsa groaned and yanked her black hat off, dropping it as emphasis of her disgust.

"Because _she_ has it." Elsa grabbed Heather's satchel and threw it on Hiccup.

"You should've seen we couldn't trust her." Elsa said as she turned, pushing Heather to the jail, where Astrid was waiting.

**Yyyyyeeeeeessssss! Yes yes yes yes YES! I got to update today! I seriously thought I wouldn't! For like, the whole day, I wasn't able to access my user, but then I could at night! Ha! Thank goodness! Whoo!**

**End of Dis Chapter!**

**Review Answers.**

**Seanchow806Napoleonic: No, I don't do Hiccup/OC. Not even with my own OC's. Sorry. :)**

**Noctus Fury: Wow, that review stunned me! :P Thanks! As you can see, Erik and Frosti are being used. :)**

**PieMan: She's being used and loved. **

**Hiccup's Flower: Same as I said for Senna: Being used and loved!**

**Oh by the way, my sister came up with Samara's dragon! Bravo for her! Next chapter, some serious apologizing is owed to Elsa, think you not?**


	17. The Ice Grows Stronger

"Elsa, everything's taken care of. No more to worry about." Astrid said, a smile on her face. Elsa gave a small smile and looked back down to the ground, where she was doodling in the soft dirt of the cove. She'd been there when Astrid had come and told her that they had no more worries of Heather and Outcasts. Astrid sensed that her sister wished for solitude, so she left, and Elsa pulled out her notebook she'd fashioned. She got out her drawing pencils and started drawing. She sighed when she finished the picture, realizing it was Hiccup, and closed the notebook sharply with a snap, throwing the pencils and book on the ground. She sighed as she stood and ran her hands through her hair. She just didn't know what to do. She was still exceedingly angry at Hiccup, for a reason. Which shall be explained elsewhere. She tapped her fists to her sides, then opened her mouth, and started singing softly.

Elsa jerked her hands up and her dress changed quickly, her hair falling down into a single braid. **(Her dress turned into a short skirt with leggings, and a fitting long sleeved blue shirt.)**

Elsa finished with a flick of her hand, which emitted a jet of ice which hit the cove wall. She went onto the middle of the lake, which she froze solid, and began singing.

_Seems like just yesterday_  
><em>You were a part of me<em>  
><em>I used to stand so tall<em>  
><em>I used to be so strong<em>  
><em>Your arms around me tight<em>  
><em>Everything, it felt so right<em>  
><em>Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong<em>  
><em>Now I can't breathe<em>  
><em>No, I can't sleep<em>  
><em>I'm barely hanging on<em>

_Here I am, once again_  
><em>I'm torn into pieces<em>  
><em>Can't deny it, can't pretend<em>  
><em>Just thought you were the one<em>  
><em>Broken up, deep inside<em>  
><em>But you won't get to see the tears I cry<em>  
><em>Behind these deep blue eyes<em>

_I told you everything_  
><em>Opened up and let you in<em>  
><em>You made me feel alright<em>  
><em>For once in my life<em>  
><em>Now all that's left of me<em>  
><em>Is what I pretend to be<em>  
><em>So together, but so broken up inside<em>  
><em>'Cause I can't breathe<em>  
><em>No, I can't sleep<em>  
><em>I'm barely hangin' on<em>

_Here I am, once again_  
><em>I'm torn into pieces<em>  
><em>Can't deny it, can't pretend<em>  
><em>Just thought you were the one<em>  
><em>Broken up, deep inside<em>  
><em>But you won't get to see the tears I cry<em>  
><em>Behind these deep blue eyes<em>

_Swallow me then spit me out_  
><em>For hating you, I blame myself<em>  
><em>Seeing you it kills me now<em>  
><em>No, I don't cry on the outside<em>  
><em>Anymore...<em>  
><em>Anymore...<em>

_Here I am, once again_  
><em>I'm torn into pieces<em>  
><em>Can't deny it, can't pretend<em>  
><em>Just thought you were the one<em>  
><em>Broken up, deep inside<em>  
><em>But you won't get to see the tears I cry<em>  
><em>Behind these deep blue eyes.<em>

_Here I am, once again_  
><em>I'm torn into pieces<em>  
><em>Can't deny it, can't pretend<em>  
><em>Just thought you were the one<em>  
><em>Broken up, deep inside<em>  
><em>But you won't get to see the tears I cry<em>  
><em>Behind these deep blue eyes.<em>

She sighed and collapsed onto the frozen surface, allowing herself to cry.

* * *

><p>Elsa returned to the village the next day at twilight, passing Hiccup without even stopping. She strode quickly to her house, where she bolted the door shut, and pulled out a sack, which she filled with clothes, and strapped her bow and arrows on, as well as her sword, and got on Snowflake, who wisely changed her coat black, and Elsa put a note on the door, getting on Snowflake and flying away. The note read as follows.<p>

_Hiccup, Astrid, Samara, my friends,_

_I can't stand it anymore. I can't live here any longer. Ever since **Heather** came, I can't stand the sight of those who were taken in by her, even if it wasn't their fault. I'm angry, sad, furious, such a mixture of things that I'm a time bomb. If I were to be touched by anyone, Hiccup for instance, I wouldn't be able to control myself. I would freeze that person's heart. _

_I am doing this because I love you, Astrid._

_~Elsa._

Elsa got up on Snowflake and flew away, turning in her saddle, and looked back at Berk, sleeping peacefully. She sighed and turned away, freezing her emotions, and trying to not feel.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the length, I have to not get on my tablet for the rest of today. The next chapter will, however, be longer and more satisfactory. :-) cya then!<strong>


	18. I Belong Here, Alone

Elsa arose and stretched, going over to the water dripping down from a long icicle, and washed her face.

Three months passed since she left Berk, which she had spent in a giant ice structure, where a giant Bewilderbeast resided and had welcomed her. In return, Elsa cared for injured dragons and often went out to rescue dragons from trappers.

Elsa was eating breakfast when she heard something outside, and she stood, quickly grabbing her sword; her bow and quiver were already strapped onto her. She jumped onto Snowflake and flew outside. It was as she expected. Trappers were trying to break their way into the dragon sanctuary.

_Not on my watch. _Elsa thought to herself grimly, and lifted her arms, summoning her powers. Great amounts of ice arose and spread onto the ocean, driving the ships far away. Elsa smiled and turned Snowflake back towards the sanctuary, where the dragons gathered around her, and she took a deep breath in relief.

"This is my home now. This is where I belong." She murmured.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! Unexpected late night update. I just thought I should put this in to clarify where Elsa was going to live, so Ta da! Cya! Oh, and happy St. Valentine's day!<strong>


	19. Years Fled By

_Minutes ticked by. Hours slowly fled. Days whipped along. Months were new then gone. Years have now passed. Changes have taken place. Some good, some bad. Some happy, some heart-rending. Since I have lived only amongst dragons for the past 8 years, most memories are neutral for me. A dragon dying, a dragon being born, an attack on this dragon sanctuary that is now my home. I left my home on Berk when I was 15. I'm now 23. Living alone has had it's downside, such as there is no one to confide in, but on the upside, I am much more agile and handy with weapons, having had to fend for myself. The only news I receive are from Johann, who brings me my supplies. He tells me of Astrid, and has told me a few things of Hiccup. I have, I don't deny, gone over Berk a few times in the deep night, just to see my old home. The last time was five years ago. Annabelle saw me and waved, doubtless knowing that I wished my presence to remain unknown. I have my ways of knowing things of Hiccup as well, such as feats he has done; defeating dragons that were going to attack, making peace at last with the Outcasts. I saw him once, from afar; he has grown, and not only in height. I wouldn't be astonished at all if some girl on Berk has picked __him up. In fact I rather expect that to be the case. Hiccup has never found this sanctuary, thank goodness. I wouldn't be able to say anything, should I ever encounter him, and I don't like not being in control of the situation. I am not a control freak, it's just that since I came here, I have been concealing my emotions, not allowing them to show on the outside. I still feel them on the inside, but anyone looking at my face or body language, or dragon attempting to smell my fear, would fail at seeing my fear or whatever emotions were currently ongoing in my brain. But now...today...it feels like...everything is going to change...and I don't know why._

* * *

><p><em>Nothing has been the same since Elsa left. Eight years have passed since she disappeared. I haven't seen her, I haven't heard anything of her. I can't be too happy anymore. It's rather hard; I'm not going around Berk with a 'life is horrible and I hate my existence everyone else be miserable too' attitude, but I'm not as happy as I should be. I know I should move on, as Snotlout keeps suggesting, but I can't. I have only ever loved Elsa, and she is...gone. I believe Elsa leaving affected everyone, even my dad, Stoick. Astrid isn't going to marry Erik until she finds Elsa and gains her blessing, Samara is even less trusting than she was before, Senna's spirit was dampened, Annabelle hardly even speaks to me anymore. Annabelle used to be so talkative, but since Elsa left, she's...gone quiet. She speaks to me about Elsa sometimes, I suppose because other than Astrid I knew her best.<em>

_I just wish, every morning...I wish...things would change...I'd find Elsa, and everything...would go back to the way it should be...with Elsa._

* * *

><p>Hiccup awoke to Terrible Terrors singing on the roof, and groaned, turning over and pulling his blanket over his head. He growled in annoyance at the little dragons, and asked, his voice muffled by his blanket,<p>

"Toothless, would you get rid of them please?" He heard a replying warble, and soon the loud nuisances were gone. Hiccup thanked his dragon who re-entered the room, and fell back to sleep.

Four hours later, Hiccup got up and put on his flying armor, intending on participating in the dragon races. He joined in them, and got some good competition from Astrid and Samara, but took the race rather easily. He left the racing directly after the end, flying off to one of his many hiding places, which were getting farther and farther away from Berk.

* * *

><p>Elsa awoke in the late afternoon, getting up and fixing her hair, then eating her breakfast, making Snowflake's breakfast as well. She planned on going out and rescuing some dragons from a trapper, no, more appropriately, she was going to check and see if more dragons had been captured. She and the Bewilderbeast had taken care of them last night, but those trappers had seemed pretty intent on getting dragons. She bound her hair tightly, and put on her leather armour she had manufactured from leather given to her by Johann. It was like Hiccup's, unbeknownst to Elsa, except it was lacking in the flight suit area. And where Hiccup's was black and red for the most part, hers was brown and white. She got on Snowflake and together they flew off towards the location of the determined trappers.<p>

* * *

><p>Hiccup was sitting on the soft grass of a bluff when he heard someone land behind him. He turned his head and saw it was Annabelle. As usual, her greeting to him was a nod, but then, unusual, she spoke.<p>

"Stop running." Hiccup lifted his head in confusion.

"Stop running and go search." She continued, and Hiccup sat on his ankles.

"Before you ask what for, I don't know, but you can start with that." She pointed out at the wide expanse of woods, and Hiccup drew in a sharp breath as he saw what Annabelle was pointing at. The trees started becoming barren, and that was...not normal. He got on Toothless and Annabelle took off in the opposite direction, as Toothless flew over the barren limbed trees. Hiccup flew Toothless onwards, and they came across great amounts of green tinted ice, in sporadic places, not strategically placed.

"What happened here?" Hiccup murmured, absently putting a hand on Toothless' head to calm him down. Out of habit, he dispelled the likelihood of this being Elsa's work; it also didn't click because the ice was green tinted, whereas to Hiccup's knowledge, Elsa's ice was always clear and pristine blue.

Suddenly, Hiccup felt Toothless going down, and realized in his deep reverie a bolas had wrapped itself around Toothless' tail. They soon crashed to the ground, and Hiccup stifled a groan. Why did trouble follow him around so much?


	20. Here

Elsa made it to the ice structure without any mishaps, thankfully, but after dismounting Snowflake, she heard voices and immediately went into caution mode. She cautiously slid behind ice spikes, making her way towards them. She located the voices and stifled the instinct to gasp when she saw what was going on: Hiccup was stuck on Toothless, who had a bolas wrapped around his prosthetic tail. Elsa stared at Hiccup, astonished at how he had grown. Then she shook her head and observed the situation, determining what to do. Eventually, a formidable plan enveloped in her head, and she took out a dagger, aiming carefully, and threw it, severing Toothless' bonds, which he of course noticed. Toothless roared and took off, flying as quickly as he could, and Elsa darted away, calling Snowflake with a piercing whistle. Snowflake zoomed over and Elsa grabbed the saddle as she flew over Elsa, and they flew to the dragon sanctuary. There, Elsa sent out the scouting dragons, which she had trained to patrol the sanctuary in a radius of an hour's flight.

* * *

><p>Elsa ran her hands over her hair, trying to calm herself down. Ever since she had seen Hiccup, her heart had been pounding, and her mind gone wild. It had been almost an hour before Elsa finally calmed herself and she managed to slow her heart rate.<p>

Elsa took her hair down, brushing it with her old brush, redid the French tuck, and took off her armor, leaving her in a knee length brown tunic, brown leggings, a brown shirt made of cotton with long loose sleeves, and Elsa wore on her wrist a leather band she had randomly picked up in Hiccup's forge when she still lived on Berk. It was worn and battered, but she never took it off. Elsa sighed and turned, flicking her hand to close and seal the window, darkening the whole cave to a darkness, as she heard dragons coming up to her cave, as she had trained them to do when they discovered and intruder. Elsa herself retreated to the shadows, where she remained invisible. Then she heard a dragon growling and she turned, the only flicker of emotion showing as she saw the situation was slight surprise, though internally, her emotions were about to spontaneously combust.

* * *

><p>Hiccup sighed in relief once they were safely out of range from the trappers, then his mind returned to what it had been on previous Toothless' capture. Against his will, he had begun to hope that perhaps, just perhaps, Elsa would have been in the ice structure. Of course she hasn't been, or so he thought, and this added to his frustration. He also had argued with his father several times previously that they should take action against a man named Drago Bludvist who had sent warning dragons to Berk. He yelled in frustration and fell back against Toothless's back.<p>

"Don't worry bud. We're going to find Elsa...eventually." Hiccup replied to the Night Fury's concerned warble. Hiccup sat up then saw a single Terrible Terror flying, who looked at Toothless and Hiccup. Then it disappeared, and mere seconds later, a large Stormcutter, along with a Monstrous Nightmare, who roared at Toothless, then swooped and picked Hiccup off the saddle, the Stormcutter grabbing Toothless. Hiccup didn't even bother trying to get out of the dragon's grip, knowing full well that it wouldn't release him until it reached it's destination. They soon reached a massive ice structure, like to the one Hiccup just escaped, and they entered, the dragons dropping Hiccup and Toothless near a tunnel, and growled, making the twosome go up the tunnel. As they walked, eventually the rough green ice began to integrate into smoother, more blue ice, and Hiccup noted the beauty of the ice. He wondered if he was going down to where the Bewilderbeast lived. The tunnels soon turned darker, the ice taking on a deep blue hue mixed with such a dark blue it almost looked black. Toothless stayed next to Hiccup the whole time, and Hiccup was glad; he didn't know what sort of enemy he might run into. The Monstrous Nightmare stayed in the front, leading Hiccup and Toothless down the long winding tunnels. At last they came to a cave where the two dragons shoved Toothless and Hiccup into a cave, where it was dark, and Hiccup couldn't see a thing.

"Why are you here?" A soft voice asked. It was a woman's voice, he could tell that, and it was a deepish voice, deep for a woman, but not so deep as it made it sound unpleasant, and it was clear, silver, and beautiful.

"I was brought here." Hiccup replied, searching for the woman, but it was dark in the cave, so he couldn't see.

"Why were you flying near this sanctuary?" Another question.

"I was just trying to find my friend." Something in the shadows moved, and Hiccup saw the shape of a woman, though he couldn't see her face.

"Why?" Her voice was softer.

"Well, she left, long ago, almost eight years ago. I wish she hadn't, but she did. And it was mostly my fault. I wish I hadn't been so stupid! I have looked for her as often as I can, but no matter how hard I've looked, I can never find her." From what Hiccup could see, the woman turned her head slightly, then the cave lightened slightly.

"Well then. It is fortunate you came to this ice sanctuary, for I believe I know where your friend is." Hiccup perked up.

"Where?" He asked eagerly, then there was a loud creaking, and light poured into the cave, momentarily blinding Hiccup. He covered his eyes, then a shape blocked some of the light, and he saw the face of the woman clearly, for the first time. He gasped, and she smiled softly.

"Here. Hello Hiccup."


	21. Ice and Beauty

**ok, I'm gonna cut myself some slack here, because I did write out the part before this, but the dumb computer didn't save it! 300 words and it was all gone! So basically Hiccup was shown around the dragon sanctuary and then Elsa took him down a dark tunnel. Here is where I continue.**

Elsa lifted her hand and the thick ice wall lifted. She entered through the hanging curtain of ice hanging like strings of crystal beads. Hiccup followed her through, and watched in amazement as magic began to glow and sparkle on her plain tunic. It slowly changed as she slowly walked forward, morphing into a long dress that brushed the ground, with a long train on the back shortening as you looked to the front. It had a cape going from her shoulders trailing down longer than the train on the dress, and the sleeves covered her shoulder, falling to the middle of her bicep, then splitting and falling gracefully down the sides of her arms. Her hair was not left alone; it fell into a long braid resting on her back, shimmering when she moved, and the leather wrap she had around her wrist shimmered with magic. Then he noticed the lack of her prosthetic clicking against the hard floor, and looked down, and stifled a gasp as he noticed, her foot was back! He looked down at his own prosthetic and found it gone! A foot was in it's place. He opened his mouth to ask Elsa about it, and she said,

"I earned the use of some magic once, from a magician, which once used in one place, would heal temporarily any injury. Such as our prosthetics. As long as we're in here, our injuries will be healed." Hiccup nodded and looked around, his breath suddenly lacking as he saw the beauty of the extensive cave.

The roof glittered far above, ice hanging down on delicate strings, waving in the gentle breeze that stirred the cave. The ground was soft grass, dusted with the powder of ice crystals, and in the center, surrounded by ice glittering gently, was a deep blue pool, reflecting the many colors of the cave. Trees were in the garden, as it seemed to be, and had dangling from their limbs, strings of frozen water drops, clinking against each other softly and emitting a sweet chime upon contact with one another. Bushes maintaining their leaves in the cold were frosted over and frozen water drops hung delicately from their branches, flowers that enjoyed the cold blossomed and had frozen water drops framing the center sticks holding the nectar. A willow tree hung over a stream which seemed to chime merrily every time it tripped over a rock or went down a mini waterfall, and though everything had a cold look to it, it was only mildly cold, Hiccup's breath showing only a little bit.

**That was a sneak peek for the next chapter. Ciao!**


End file.
